Something wicked this way comes
by Can Tho
Summary: Nach dem Duell auf Bespin. Luke versucht, sich an seine neue Hand zu gewöhnen und fliegt nach Tatooine, um in Bens Hütte zu versuchen, an ein neues Lichtschwert zu gelangen. Aber warum begegnet ihm immer wieder dieser sonderbare Sandtrooper?
1. Chapter 1

_Diese Geschichte ist etwas Besonderes – der Plot ist in Gemeinschaftsarbeit dreier Vader-Groupies (Tlana Isimi (ihre Geschichten sind ebenfalls hier zu finden), Cynon Erev und ich) entstanden und wurde als Geburtstagsgeschenk für „unseren" Lord Vader im Februar 2012 von mir geschrieben. Wir hatten unglaublich viel Spaß, sie zu planen und so viele Hinweise und Anspielungen wie möglich darin zu verstecken – aber ebenso natürlich gewisse Grundbegebenheiten, technische Details und Orte korrekt wiederzugeben. Natürlich entspringt auch viel unserer Phantasie, also nagelt uns nicht allzu kritisch fest, wenn uns ein Detail entgangen sein sollte… aber ich kann versichern, daß die Begebenheiten des Prologs tatsächlich der offiziellen Lore entsprechen. _

_Die Story ist fertig und umfaßt Prolog, sechs Kapitel von ziemlich unterschiedlicher Länge und einen Epilog._

_Es beginnt nach dem Duell von Bespin und folgt Luke nach Tatooine, zu Bens Haus, wo er hofft, sich ein neues Lichtschwert bauen zu können…_

**Something wicked this way comes... **

**PROLOG**

Darth Vader, dunkler Lord der Sith, Kommandant der Flotte des galaktischen Imperiums, Befehlshaber der 501sten Legion – _unter anderem _– Herr und Besitzer des Planeten Vjun – _unter anderem_ – Ex-Jedi, Ex-Podracer-Pilot, bester Kämpfer und bester Pilot der Galaxis und einer der besten Mechaniker derselben, stand am Panoramafenster der Brücke seines (von ihm zu einem Großteil selbst entworfenen) Flaggschiffes, des Supersternzerstörers EXECUTOR, und sah untätig zu, wie ein verbeulter correllianischer YT-1300-Frachter mit dem idiotischen Namen MILLENIUM FALKE im Hyperraum verschwand. Etwas, das so nicht hätte passieren dürfen – weil er eindeutigen, absoluten und ausdrücklichen Befehl gegeben hatte, daß der Frachter _unter keinen Umständen_ entkommen durfte. Denn an Bord dieses Schiffes war sein Sohn.

Der Lichtblitz, der den Sprungpunkt des FALKEN markierte, verblaßte auf seiner Netzhaut und ließ nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung und ein schales Gefühl des Versagens zurück. Eine verpaßte – und verpatzte – Chance, eine vergeigte Gelegenheit. Ein Scheitern. Was wiederum eigentlich eine Unmöglichkeit war. Lord Vader scheiterte nicht. Niemals.

Langsam drehte er sich um, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne und sah nochmals hinaus, dorthin, wo der Frachter im Aufblitzen des Hypersprungs verschwunden war, als wolle er es nicht wahrhaben oder könnte es nicht glauben. Dann vollendete er die Bewegung, legte – erneut vollkommen untypisch und... un_vaderisch_ – die Hände auf dem Rücken, _über dem Mantel_, ineinander und ging langsam, nachdenklich und stumm den Laufsteg zwischen den Brückengräben entlang. Falls er die besorgten bis panischen Blicke seiner Offiziere und Untergebenen bemerkte, ließ er es mit keiner Geste, keiner Regung erkennen. Erst nach der Hälfte des Laufstegs wurde sein Schritt wieder schneller und energischer, und zurück blieben ebenso erleichterte wie erstaunte Männer, von denen kaum einer gehofft hatte, den Augenblick zu überleben.

Vader zog sich in sein Quartier zurück und nahm in seiner Meditiationskapsel Platz, die sich umgehend schloß. Er ließ zu, daß Droidenarme ihm Helm und Maske abnahmen, nachdem der Druckausgleich vorgenommen war, und lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück.

Lukes Reaktion auf seine Offenbarung, sein Vater zu sein, entsetzte ihn – und dies wiederum erstaunte ihn. Entsetzen war eine Emotion, die ihm nicht zustieß. Es war eine Emotion in anderen, nachdem ER diesen zugestoßen war, seien es nun Eingeborene eines Planeten, Bürger des Imperiums wie auch ungehorsame oder unfähige Soldaten beziehungsweise Offiziere. Und Erstaunen... auch dies war ihm eher fremd. Er ließ beide Emotionen an sich heran und in sich eindringen, kostete sie aus und analysierte sie, nur um sie danach - neu klassifiziert und katalogisiert – in einem mentalen Schubfach seines sauber aufgeräumten Denkens zu verstauen.

Nun – daß Luke nicht begeistert sein würde, war zu erwarten gewesen. Die Chance darauf, daß er ihm glücklich um den Hals gefallen wäre, begeistert, unverhofft seinen totgeglaubten Vater gefunden zu haben, war erschreckend gering gewesen. Er konnte von sich auch nicht eben behaupten, glücklich gewesen zu sein, erfahren zu haben, daß sein Sohn eines der bekanntesten Gesichter der Rebellion und zu allem Überfluß der Zerstörer des Todessterns war und somit auf jedem „Most Wanted"-Steckbrief des Imperialen Geheimdienstes ganz oben auftauchte. Aber daß er lieber starb, bewußt den Tod wählte, anstatt ihnen beiden die Chance zu geben, sich kennenzulernen, vielleicht etwas über Beweggründe und Hintergründe zu erfahren... das war bitter. Immerhin waren sie Familie. Sie waren vom selben Blut. Und außerdem verbunden durch das mittlerweile fatale Erbe, machtbegabt zu sein.

Vader schloß die Augen, als Schmerz ihn unerwartet in einer Welle überrollte, und versuchte, ihn durch Atemtechniken zu unter Kontrolle zu bringen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er die Ruhe und Muße dazu hatte. Im Kampf war Schmerz ihm höchst willkommen – er zeigte ihm, daß immer noch genug Leben in ihm steckte, daß er keine Maschine war wie Grievous. Nicht gänzlich, jedenfalls. Hier jedoch, in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner Kugel, war Schmerz etwas, das ihn an seine absolute Einsamkeit erinnerte. Er hatte niemanden mehr – keine Familie, keine Liebe, keine Freunde. Und der verloren geglaubte Sohn, der wie durch ein Wunder den Sturz auf Bespin überlebt hatte, wäre lieber gestorben, als ihn anzuhören.

Das Atmen half – wenn auch nicht so gut wie sonst. Dieser Schmerz war anders, biß heftiger und tiefer in ihm um sich als der übliche Schmerz des Verlustes. Es war nicht Verlust allein – es war gepaart mit Haß, der ihm entgegenschlug. Nichts, was er nicht gewohnt wäre, im Gegenteil. Haß war ihm vertraut, er folgte ihm hechelnd bei Fuß wie ein treuer Hund, wo auch immer er hinkam. Aber dieser Haß schlug ihm von einer Person entgegen, die ihm wichtig war, der letzten Person, die eine hauchdünne Verbindung zu seinem alten Leben, seinem alten Selbst darstellte, ein letztes Glied in der Kette zu seiner geliebten Frau. Es war eine Schwäche, sicher, und er verabscheute Schwäche – an anderen und an sich selbst ungleich mehr. Und doch war er bereit, ihr in diesem Fall nachzugeben. Er wollte Luke. Er wollte seinen Sohn. Er wollte seine Freundschaft, seinen Respekt, seine Anerkennung... wollte ihn lehren, ihn beschützen, Erfahrungen mit ihm teilen. Er wollte das, was vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren das Kostbarste für ihn gewesen war: die Chance, ein Vater zu sein, wider alle Regeln, wider alle Gebote und Verbote. Für Padmés und sein Kind. Und er wollte zwanzig verlorene Jahre aufholen... und kein weiteres mehr verlieren.

Wie konnte er das anstellen? Wie Lukes Vertrauen gewinnen – als ersten Schritt?

Er saß unbeweglich wie eine Statue, ungestört in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner Meditationskugel, und entwickelte einen Plan. Fast fünf Stunden später schlug er die Augen auf – und lächelte.

Niemand hatte es gewagt, seine Lordschaft zu stören, und da er keine gegenteiligen Befehle gegeben hatte, hing die EXECUTOR noch immer im stationären Orbit um Bespin. Die Wolkenstadt war nun sicher in Händen des Imperiums, Truppen waren stationiert und hielten eine – noch wacklige – Ordnung aufrecht, und imperiale Diplomaten arbeiteten bereits daran, eine Übergangsregierung aus Opportunisten zu installieren. Wobei man diese selbstverständlich keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen würde...

Da alles geregelt war, überraschte Vader seine Leute mit dem Befehl, einen Jäger startklar zu machen, doch wie üblich stellte niemand eine Anweisung, die vom Dunklen Lord kam, in Frage. Und wie von diesem nicht anders erwartet, war jederzeit eine kleine Flotte von Schiffen einsatzbereit für ihn, sein persönlicher Jäger selbstverständlich eingeschlossen, inklusive zweier Flügelmänner.

Vader hielt sich nicht mit langen Vorreden oder Erklärungen auf. Er stieg in seinen TIE Advanced, startete und steuerte die Wolkenstadt an, wo einer seiner Flügelmänner die Formalitäten der Anmeldung übernahm. Nach der Landung in einem der Hangars machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schmelzkern. Falls Lukes Hand, das Lichtschwert oder im Idealfall beides, nicht ebenfalls irgendwo angesaugt worden waren, mußten sie dort gelandet sein – und er wollte sie zurückholen.

Die ganze Aufregung der oberen Ebenen, die Übernahme durch das Imperium, sogar seine Anwesenheit schien noch nicht bis hier unten vorgedrungen zu sein, stellte Vader fest, als er die Anlage betrat – allein. Nur Ugnauths arbeiteten hier unten, und arrogant, wie die Rasse war, starrten sie ihn indigniert bis verwirrt an. Ungerührt davon schritt Vader durch den Raum, ließ seine Sinne für sich arbeiten und fand eines der Wesen weiter hinten in der Anlage, vor einem der Schmelzöfen, das soeben im Begriff war, die abgetrennte Hand gewaltsam vom Lichtschwert zu lösen.

Der Ugnaught drehte sich um, als er Vaders mechanischen Atem hinter sich hörte – ein ihm unbekanntes Geräusch – und starrte den dunklen Lord an. „Was is?"

Vader runzelte die Stirn. Gab es tatsächlich noch _irgendwen_ in der Galaxis, der ihn _nicht_ erkannte? „Gib mir die Hand. Und das Lichtschwert."

„Langsam, immer langsam. Muß auch meine Kosten decken, verstehste, alter Junge? Zweitausend Credits, und das Ding gehört dir." Das Wesen musterte Vader – vollkommen unbeeindruckt und ebenso furcht- wie respektlos, da er ihn ganz offensichtlich wirklich nicht kannte – mit einem verschlagenen Blitzen in den kleinen Augen. „Zuviel, huh? Aba ich denke, wir könnten uns trotzdem auf nen Handel einigen. Das Metall in deinem Helm da könnte nützlich sein. Iss nich viel wert, aba..."

Vaders Zorn wuchs ebensoschnell, wie seine Geduld schwand. „Gib mir die Hand. _JETZT_.", grollte er, in einem Tonfall, der seine Leute hätte umgehend Deckung suchen lassen.

„Nu hö' ma - ", begann der kleinwüchsige Nichtmensch erbost, als der sonderbare Fremde ganz offensichtlich eine Drohung aussprach – doch weiter kam er nicht. Ohne Sauerstoff läßt es sich schlecht reden, wie er nun feststellen mußte. Und das letzte, was er spürte, war, wie die Hand der seinen entrissen wurde (ohne daß der große Schwarze sich bewegt hätte!), das letzte, was er sah, war, wie dieser die Hand samt Schwert auffing. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn. Seine Kameraden, von seinem erstickten Röcheln angelockt, konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen – waren aber klug genug, nicht gegen die schwarze Gestalt vorzugehen, die nun, in eine beinah sichtbare Wolke dunkler Befriedigung gehüllt, die Kammer wieder verließ.

_Wer nun denkt, dies sei zu schräg, um echt zu sein, mag auf wookieepedia nach dem Ugnaught Groggin suchen (der Name reicht bereits) ;o) Ich hatte das Bild einmal in einem völlig anderen Zusammenhang entdeckt, und irgendwie reizte es mich immer, einmal eine Geschichte dazu zu schreiben._


	2. Chapter 2

_ Mia: Danke schön :o)_

_Das heutige Kapitel ist das kürzeste von allen – aber anders ließ es sich nicht vernünftig trennen._

**Kapitel 1**

Es dauerte fast zwei Wochen, bis der 21-B („betüttelnder blöder Blechhaufen!") Luke als vollkommen geheilt entließ – wobei die Hand das geringste Problem war. Schwerer wogen für den Medidroiden die auf Bespin erlittenen Traumata. Und Leia mußte dem Ganzen auch noch die Krone aufsetzen, indem sie petzte, gehört zu haben, wie er mit jemandem gesprochen hatte, der nicht da war. Ohne das wäre er bestimmt nach drei Tagen schon aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden! Obwohl... daß er seinen Kleidungsstil plötzlich und radikal auf tiefschwarz geändert hatte – was zugegebenermaßen ein _klein_ _wenig_ an Darth Vader erinnerte - könnte natürlich auch ein Grund gewesen sein.

Wie auch immer: sobald es möglich war, packte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Tatooine. Als erstes mußte er an ein neues Lichtschwert kommen – und Ben hatte ihm erzählt, daß ein Jedi sich dieses selbst baute. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und fand in seinem Haus eine Anleitung...

Er näherte sich Tatooine in einem Flugvektor, der ihn nicht auf den Radar der Städte und Garnisonen brachte, und verbarg den X-Wing in der Nähe von Bens Haus unter einer mitgenommenen Tarnplane. Dann machte er sich an die Untersuchung des Hauses – und war mehr als erfreut, als er unter einer gut versteckten Falltür zum Keller ein Swoop-Bike entdeckte. Warum allerdings weder Tusken noch Jawas hier gewesen waren, um zu plündern, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Vielleicht lag es am Ruf Kenobis, den er sich hier im Lauf der Jahre erworben hatte? Tusken achteten andere Krieger durchaus – und Jawas waren feige und noch abergläubischer als Sandleute. Möglicherweise hatte Ben die Geheimtür auch auf eine Weise verborgen, welche sich nur anderen Machtnutzern erschloss ... Egal. Hauptsache, er verfügte nun über ein unauffälliges Transportmittel – und Geld!, denn in dem Versteck war auch ein Kästchen mit einer durchaus ansehnlichen Summe an Credits deponiert.

Und ganz hinten entdeckte er einen Tresor, der (nachdem er darauf gekommen war, daß das verschnörkelte Muster auf dem Ding Nummern darstellte, die das Zahlenschloß öffneten) nun endlich das enthielt, weswegen er hergekommen war: Datenträger mit allerlei nützlichen Dateien, einschließlich der Anleitung, wie man ein einfaches Lichtschwert konstruierte – und das nötige Material für drei Klingen. Die Freude darüber, eventuelle Fehlschläge zumindest zweimal auffangen zu können, währte allerdings nur so lange, wie er brauchte, um die Stelle mit der Warnung zu finden, daß ein falsch konstruiertes Schwert beim ersten Aktivieren seinem Erbauer um die Ohren fliegen würde. Dies war der Moment, an dem Luke beschloß, sich mit diesem Projekt viel Zeit zu lassen...

Aber zunächst brauchte er Lebensmittel – Wasser war noch genug in der Zisterne. Er steckte einige Credits ein, kletterte wieder aus dem Keller und machte sich daran, das Swoop-Bike durch die Luke nach oben zu levitieren – eine Aktion, die ihn an die Grenzen seines aktuellen Könnens trieb. Als es ihm schließlich gelungen war, mußte er sich umziehen, denn seine Kleidung war von der Anstrengung schweißdurchtränkt.

In trockene – und unauffällig braune und beige Sachen gekleidet und mit einem umgebundenen Tuch, das Mund und Nase vor Fahrtwind und Flugsand schützte, schwang er sich auf das Bike – ein wenig vorsichtig, denn so eines war er selbst noch nie gefahren (Onkel Owen hatte zwar damals eine Zephyr G-swoop besessen, Luke jedoch nie damit fahren lassen). Aber bald peste er mit einem seligen Grinsen von Ohr zu Ohr durch die Canyons.

Auf halbem Weg nach Bestine, der nächstgelegenen Stadt, entschied er sich jedoch anderweitig, fuhr daran vorbei und schlug den Weg zur Lars-Farm ein. Wenn er schon auf seinem Heimatplaneten war, wollte er doch einmal einen – wenigstens kurzen – Besuch dort abstatten. Das war er seiner Tante und seinem Onkel einfach schuldig.

Als er die Farm erreichte, stellte er jedoch fest, daß er nicht alleine war: ein Trooper kniete in voller Montur vor den Gräbern seiner Verwandten. Als dieser jemand herannahen hörte, drehte er den Kopf und sah dem Neuankömmling entgegen, dann stand er ohne Hast auf und ging zu seinem eigenen Swoop-Bike, das einige Meter neben ihm stand. Bevor er aufstieg, wandte er sich jedoch Luke, der inzwischen auf fünf Meter herangefahren war, nochmals zu. Er musterte ihn aufmerksam – und ließ dabei dasselbe umgekehrt zu.

Er war definitiv kein hochglanzweißlackierter, fleckenloser Sturmtruppler – eher ein Sandtrooper, wofür auch das schwarze Pauldron auf seiner rechten Schulter sprach. Ob dies allerdings wie bei den anderen den Rang anzeigte oder etwas anderes markierte, war schwer zu sagen, denn noch andere Ausrüstungsteile waren schwarz gefärbt – wie der Gürtel oder das „Band", das sein Bein oberhalb des rechten Knies umschloß. Und das hatte er bislang noch an keinem anderen ‚Sandie' gesehen. Seine Rüstung war an vielen Stellen verdreckt und verschrammt, er sah aus wie ein kampferprobter Veteran. Was ihn – neben seiner außergewöhnlichen Größe, er mußte bestimmt an die zwei Meter messen - ebenfalls von den anderen TKs, die Luke kannte, unterschied, war die linke Schulterglocke, die mit schwarzem Leder überzogen war. Darauf waren drei spitze Dornen appliziert sowie ein kleiner, menschlicher Totenkopf aus Metall. Sein Helm hatte unter dem linken „Auge" eine Verzierung – ein schwarzer Bogen mit drei langen Spitzen, welche die Wange hinunterliefen – doch auch diese war beschädigt und verschmiert oder verschrammt. Er trug ein größeres Backpack als die meisten seiner Kameraden, doch obwohl dieses schwer aussah, bewegte er sich mit einer lässigen Eleganz. Und zuguterletzt hatte er noch eine Art Lederschürze umgegürtet, die knöchellang war – sie wurde hinten getragen und Kama genannt, wie er wußte, und gehörte nicht unbedingt zur Standardausrüstung der Sandtrooper. Diese hier schien außerdem länger zu sein und weiter nach vorne zu reichen, wenn er sich recht an die Standard-Kamas erinnerte.

Für einen langen Moment starrten die beiden Männer sich stumm an. Lukes Gedanken rasten. Sollte er etwas sagen und damit riskieren, in Gefahr zu geraten? Oder sollte er schweigen und hoffen, nicht selbst gefragt zu werden, was er hier verloren hatte? Doch der Moment verging, und der Trooper schwang sich auf sein Bike, aktivierte es und schoß ohne ein Wort davon.

Luke stieg nun seinerseits (mit zugegebenermaßen leicht weichen Knien) von seiner Maschine und versuchte, herauszufinden, was der Trooper getan hatte. Von allen Grabsteinen war der Sand weggewischt worden – doch nur vor einem waren Spuren im Sand zurückgeblieben, die darauf schließen ließen, daß der Trooper sich intensiver damit beschäftigt hatte. Luke trat näher, um die Inschrift darauf zu lesen: Shmi Skywalker.

Vollkommen verdutzt starrte er der Wolke aufgewirbelten Staubes nach, die in der Ferne verschwand. Warum kniete ein Trooper vor dem Grab seiner Großmutter...?


	3. Chapter 3

_ Bookie: Lieben Dank, Schwesterchen :o) _

_Kenobi... ja, zu irgendwas muß er ja gut sein, und wenn es nur durch den Krempel ist, den er zurückgelassen hat... ;o) Und das in-die-Luft-jagen... blutrünstige Gedanken du hast! ;o)_

_ Malicean: Du hast immer noch keinen Zugriff...? Och nee, das darf nicht sein...! Ich sag's ihr nochmal..._

_Danke :o) Das Bild mit der Katze der Furcht ist aber auch wunderschön! _

_Hm... aber Fesselballone fahren ja auch, und soweit ich weiß, Zeppeline ebenfalls... :o) Und was das Pauldron angeht: diesen Begriff hat seine Lordschaft mir beigebracht. :o)_

**Kapitel 2**

Eine Stunde später machte er sich auf den Weg nach Anchorhead, um dort einzukaufen, was er benötigte. Es lag nahe der Farm, und dort kannte er sich aus – es würde weniger Aufsehen erregen, wenn er gezielt in die Läden ging, anstatt lange suchen oder gar fragen zu müssen. Die Farm selbst war geplündert worden und vollkommen leer – und die sterblichen Überreste seines Onkels und seiner Tante waren wohl von wohlmeinenden Nachbarn beerdigt worden, denn ihre Grabsteine befanden sich neben den anderen. So war er nur durch die Räume gegangen, mit einem seltsamen Gefühl – und doch war es richtig, konnte er Abschied nehmen und diesen Abschnitt seines Lebens nun endlich sauber abschließen.

Der Ort selbst schien unverändert. Eine bunte Mischung aus Sprechenden jeglicher Herkunft bevölkerte immer noch die Straßen, Jawas waren ebenso allgegenwärtig wie der Sand, und wie früher patrouillierten Sandtrooper, die ihn aber ignorierten. Er zweifelte nicht daran, daß sein Steckbrief jedem von ihnen ins Gehirn gemeißelt war. Aber dank der Kleider, die er nun trug, dem Sand, den die Fahrt in ebendiese und seine Haare getrieben hatte und dem Gesichtstuch, das jeder Swoopbiker trug, wenn er einen Rest von Verstand besaß, fiel er hier nicht weiter auf. Er stellte sein Bike an einer einigermaßen schattigen Stelle in der Nähe einiger Läden ab, nahm den mitgenommenen Lederrucksack und machte sich daran, das Nötigste für die nächsten Tage zu besorgen.

Als er eine Weile später einen Laden verließ und zu seinem Bike zurückkehrte, sah er einen Trooper auf sich zukommen – und nicht nur irgendeinen, sondern genau jenen speziellen, den er auf der Farm gesehen hatte – wie unschwer an den schwarzen Verzierungen (oder Markierungen?) zu erkennen war. Und er kam nicht allein - mit einer Faust hatte er einen Jawa am Schlafittchen gepackt, der wiederum ein nicht unwesentliches Teil von Lukes Bike fest umklammert hielt: den Auspuff samt Verbrennungskammer nämlich.

„Ich glaube, ich habe hier jemanden, der etwas hat, das dir gehört." Die vokodermodulierte Stimme des Troopers war tief und begleitet von dem charakteristischen Klicken der Sprechgeräte in ihren Helmen. Er klang halb amüsiert, halb drohend, als er fortfuhr: „Ich denke, er will es dir zurückgeben. Nicht wahr?"

Wie auf Kommando fing der bis dahin reglos wie ein Welpe dahängende Jawa an, in seiner Muttersprache zu kreischen – ob es Flüche, Gnadengesuche oder schlichtes mitleidheischendes Winseln war, war allerdings unmöglich auszumachen. Vermutlich jedoch war es ersteres, denn nun begann er zusätzlich, mit dem Maschinenteil in seinen kleinen Händen mit erstaunlicher Vehemenz auf den Trooper einzuprügeln, was dieser einen Moment lang stoisch ertrug, bevor er ihm ohne viel Federlesens das geklaute Stück aus den Händen riß und betrachtete. „Hm... ich fürchte, jetzt ist es nicht mehr zu gebrauchen."

„Trotzdem danke...", brachte Luke heraus, immer noch verdutzt und ein wenig besorgt. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Ich habe die Maschine wiedererkannt. Ist ein Oldtimer... gibt nicht mehr viele davon", versetzte der Trooper beiläufig. „Ich habe unseren kleinen Freund hier just in dem Moment erwischt, als er es abgeschraubt hatte und sich damit absetzen wollte."

Luke seufzte. „Danke. Jetzt wird es wohl ein wenig umständlicher, nach Hause zu kommen."

Der Trooper deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. „Er wollte es wohl dort hinten bei dem Schrotthändler verkaufen. Der Laden sieht ganz brauchbar aus, ich denke, dort wirst du was Passendes finden." Er reichte ihm das verbeulte Teil.

„Hm, danke für den Tip...", murmelte Luke, als er es entgegennahm, was allerdings beinahe im Gekreische des Jawas unterging, der sich nun darauf verlegt hatte, zu boxen und zu treten – vollkommen sinnlos, denn der Trooper hielt einfach den Arm gestreckt und das rabiate Kerlchen somit effektiv auf Distanz. Und das scheinbar völlig mühelos, wie Luke nicht unbeeindruckt zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Keine Ursache, und ich hab noch einen für dich: nimm eine größere Zündkammer und als Auspuff zwei Sidepipes. Steigert die Leistung deutlich, ohne den Verbrauch wesentlich zu erhöhen."

Lukes Augen wurden vor Verblüffung immer größer. Einem Trooper wie diesem war er noch nie begegnet. „Woher weißt du...?"

Sein verschrammtes Gegenüber zuckte die Schultern. „Ich stamme von hier und schraube zuweilen selbst gern an etwas herum."

Ein Trooper – schraubend? Das war ein Bild, das nicht in Lukes Kopf wollte. Wobei – auch diese Burschen hatten ja mal dienstfrei... „Ich... werd mal sehen, was sie haben... Danke."

„Und ich geb den Burschen hier mal ab. Bis dann." Der Trooper tippte sich kurz an den Helm und bog mit dem zappelnden Bündel in der Hand um die Ecke.

Der Schrotthändler erwies sich als wahre Fundgrube – und die Teile, die er verkaufte, waren zwar gebraucht, aber größtenteils von erstaunlicher Qualität. Tatsächlich fand er das Teil, das er brauchte, weit hinten im mit Krempel vollgepackten Hof des Ladens, in den ihn der gelangweilte Händler durchgewunken hatte, in einer Ecke, die offensichtlich seit Jahren niemand mehr betreten hatte. Und erstaunlicherweise sah es unbenutzt aus – alt, ein klein wenig verwittert, aber eindeutig unbenutzt. Und als er damit zur Kasse kam, starrte der Händler Lukes Fund überrascht an.

„Bisse sicher, datte datda brauchs?", nuschelte er. „Issn Spezialteil. Liecht schon seit Ewichkeiten da inne Hof. Habich ma für'n komischen Kauz baun lassen, der dat aba nie abgeholt hat. Paßt nua füa een bestimmtes Modell, ne Flare-S Swoop... die Biesta sin so schon nich langsam, aba dat Ding da holt noch dat letzte raus."

Luke horchte auf. Komischer Kauz klang verdächtig nach Kenobi – aber eine Rennmaschine paßte so eigentlich gar nicht zu dem Mann, den er kennengelernt hatte... Er musterte das Teil, das der Jawa abmontiert hatte und dessen Anschlüsse ihm als Anhaltspunkt gedient hatten. „Ein Jawa war ein wenig schneller als ich beim Einkaufen und hat das hier abmontiert. Daß ein Trooper ihn dabei erwischte, fand er wohl nicht lustig und wehrte sich. Mit dem Erfolg, daß ich jetzt trotzdem Ersatz brauche."

Der Händler ließ sich das defekte Teil geben und beäugte es mit Kennerblick, dann nickte er. „Yep. Dat iss vonna Flare-S, dat passt. Weisse was? Dat Ding hier iss nich' arch kaputt, kamma wieda ausbäul'n, ich nehm's in Zahlung. Gibse mir nen Fünfa für dat annere, dat kriech ich eh nich anners los. Hasse Weakzeuch?"

„Nicht viel...", gab Luke zu. Bordwerkzeug hatte zwar – gerade WEGEN der Jawas – jeder auf Tatooine immer bei sich, aber hierfür brauchte es einen speziellen Schraubenschlüssel.

Der Händler nickte, griff unter den Tresen und zog das Benötigte hervor. „Hia, bringse mir wieda, wennses angebaut hast."

Luke lächelte ehrlich erfreut, reichte dem Mann den verlangten Betrag und nahm das Werkzeug dankend entgegen. Ohne hätte er sich deutlich schwerer getan – doch so dauerte das montieren nur wenige Minuten, und er konnte sich eine Viertelstunde später schon auf den Heimweg machen.

Leider kam er nicht weit. Kurz vor dem Ortsende hielt ihn eine Streife an – nur zwei Mann, einer mit weißem, einer mit orangefarbenem Pauldron.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Officer?", fragte er höflich und machte sich in Gedanken schon bereit, die Macht zu nutzen, wie Kenobi es damals getan hatte – in der Hoffnung, es hinzubekommen.

„Ihr Swoopbike entspricht nicht den Vorschriften, Bürger", erklärte Orange.

Luke starrte ihn fragend an. „Ich habe es gebraucht bekommen... was bitte stimmt denn nicht?" Brummen von hinten kündigte ein weiteres Gefährt an, und da die Straße recht schmal war, stieg Luke zähneknirschend ab, um sein Bike ein wenig zur Seite zu schieben – schließlich wollte er nicht den Eindruck erwecken zu fliehen. Wer da allerdings nun neben ihnen hielt, war niemand anderer als der schwarz-weiße Trooper. _Schon wieder der...! Verfolgt der Kerl mich?_

„Das da." Orange zeigte anklagend auf die neu montierten Sidepipes. „Das entspricht nicht dem Herstellerstandard. Die da wäre: Eine Brennkammer, ein Auspuffrohr, und das unten, nicht seitlich."

Luke überlegte noch fieberhaft, was er sagen sollte, bevor der Mann die Papiere verlangen konnte, als der Trooper sich einmischte.

„Warum sollte das nicht in Ordnung sein... Sir?", fügte er mit einer kleinen Pause hinzu.

Orange (ein Sergeant und somit der ranghöchste, rief Luke sich in Erinnerung) musterte den Neuankömmling nicht zuletzt dieser Pause und der damit verbundenen Respektlosigkeit wegen ein wenig indigniert. „Weil es keine Swoops mit zwei Auspuffrohren gibt, deshalb, Private." In seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören, was er von Untergebenen hielt, die seine Autorität untergruben.

Schwarz-weiß deutete jedoch unbeeindruckt und wortlos mit dem Zeigefinger nach unten, zu der Maschine, auf welcher er saß – und alle folgten dem Wink automatisch. Das Bike sah nicht besonders beeindruckend aus – Luke kannte dieses Modell, es war ein KV swoop von Kust Vehicles – aber offensichtlich war einiges daran gemacht worden. Einige Bauteile waren deutlich sichtbar nicht vom Hersteller – und am offensichtlichsten waren die beiden mächtigen Sidepipes.

„Boah, was für fette Riesenrohre!", platzte der bis dahin stumm gebliebene zweite Sandtrooper mit dem weißen Pauldron heraus, hörbar schwer beeindruckt, was ihm umgehend einen bösen Blick seines Vorgesetzten eintrug.

„Tja, besser is, wenn greßer is...", erwiderte Schwarz-weiß trocken und lapidar.

„Ich glaube, wir beide müssen uns mal unterhalten, Private", knurrte Orange, nunmehr sichtlich gereizt.

„Natürlich, Sergeant", antwortete schwarz-weiß sanft. Tatsächlich schnurrte er beinah. „Dann kann der Bürger gehen."

„Dann kann der Bürger gehen", bestätigte Orange und drehte den Kopf zu Luke. „Fahren Sie weiter!"

Luke nickte, schob sein Bike an und erklomm es ein paar Meter weiter, um dann brav und gemäßigt aus der Stadt zu verschwinden. Er zwang sich, nicht zurückzusehen und den sonderbaren Trooper anzustarren – und gleichzeitig schalt er sich einen Narren. _Nein. Unmöglich._


	4. Chapter 4

_Malicean: Err... ich hasse Fliegen. In jeglicher Form – und in einen Ballon (natürlich ein HEISSLUFT- und kein FESSELballon (peinlich!)) würde mich bestimmt keiner reinbringen... Ok. Swoops fliegen. ;o)  
Den Kerl im Teileladen zu schreiben, hat Spaß gemacht ::grins:: Über die Rasse hab ich mir ehrlich gesagt keine Gedanken gemacht – in meiner spontanen Vorstellung sitzt da eine abgeklärte Mischung aus Easy Rider und Alt-Hippie, also irgendwas Menschenartiges oder zumindest Humanoides.  
TÜV-Prüfer, Streitschlichter (siehe das geniale „Troops"), Jawa-Bändiger, die-Wüste-Durchkämmer... so ein Sandie muß ja auch was zu tun haben den ganzen Tag :o)  
::lol:: Deine Kommentare treiben mir wie immer wieder ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht – danke!_

**Kapitel 3**

Für den Rückweg wählte Luke eine andere Route und eine (trotz der neusten Modifikation und des damit verbundenen Reizes) gemäßigte Geschwindigkeit – nicht durch die große Ebene, sondern durch die Jundland-Wüste. Er nahm an, daß das Risiko, dort auf weitere Trooper zu treffen, geringer wäre - für heute war sein Bedarf an imperialen Begegnungen eindeutig gedeckt, und seine Glücksfee hatte bereits Überstunden gemacht. Außerdem kannte er sich hier relativ gut aus und konnte sich im Notfall in kleine Seitencanyons flüchten, oder in eine der Höhlen, die es hier gab.

Nur ein paar Klicks, bevor der Weg wieder in die Ebene mündete, warnten ihn seine erweiterten Sinne, daß er wider allen Bestrebens nicht alleine war – jedoch ohne das bekannte leichte Brennen, das Gefahr signalisierte. Irgendwo rechts von ihm war jemand… aber hier war doch nichts! Suchte ihn jemand? Suchte jemand eine Basis, um ihn zu beobachten? Dies war ein Ort, der nahe – zu nahe – an Kenobis Haus lag. Er beschloß, nachzusehen, und bog in den kleinen Canyon ein.

Was war das für ein Ort? Er war ihm vage vertraut, aber hauptsächlich deshalb, weil ihm früher verboten worden war, hierherzukommen. Luke marterte sein Gedächtnis nach dem Grund. Er war öfter hiergewesen, heimlich natürlich, gerade weil Verbote Kinder stets locken, und hatte nie etwas oder jemanden gesehen… Tusken! Richtig… Onkel Owen hatte es ihm verboten, weil vor vielen Jahren hier einmal ein Ort gewesen war, an dem die Tusken gerne ihre Lager aufschlugen. Ihn hatte es immer gewundert, warum man es ihm verbot, wenn der Ort längst nicht mehr auf einer der Wanderrouten der Sandleute zu liegen schien – aber er hatte nur ein einziges Mal nachgebohrt, auf Antworten beharrt. Owen war immer ernster geworden, Tante Beru immer trauriger. Als sie schließlich mit Tränen in den Augen den Raum verließ, hatte er von seinem Ziehvater eine Maulschelle kassiert – und damit war das Thema ein für allemal erledigt. Was ihn aber nicht daran gehindert hatte, weiter herzukommen… ab und zu.

Von dem Lager selbst war nicht mehr viel zu sehen, genaugenommen gar nichts. Nur wer es wußte und sich damit auskannte, wie das Wüstenvolk seine mobilen Dörfer aufbaute, konnte erahnen, wo die Zelte gestanden haben mußten. Und genau in der Mitte davon – für unkundige Augen mitten im Nirgendwo, an einem beliebigen Platz in der Wüste – saß…

„Nicht der schon wieder…!", seufzte Luke – und ertappte sich selbst dabei, trotzdem näherzufliegen, statt zu Bens Haus zurückzukehren.

Der Trooper drehte nur den Kopf, blieb aber sitzen.

„Hallo…", begann Luke zögernd – er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, Eindringling bei etwas sehr intimem zu sein.

Schwarz-weiß nickte ihm zu, blieb aber stumm.

‚_Was machst du hier?' ist vielleicht ein wenig plump… aber er sieht aus, als ob er Sorgen hätte… _Luke musterte den Mann neugierig; dieser erwiderte den Blick gelassen. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er unumwunden.

Der Trooper schien überrascht und zögerte ein wenig mit der Antwort. „Das kommt vermutlich darauf an, wie man ‚gut' definiert.", meinte er schließlich. „Ich denke, ich kann das aber dennoch bejahen."

War der Mann diszipliniert worden? Er glaubte zwar nicht alle Schauergeschichten, die man vom Imperium hörte, aber wer wußte schon, ob hier auf einem Planeten am Arsch der Galaxis die Uhren nicht ein wenig anders tickten... Disziplin mußte eingehalten werden, das war Luke klar. Gerade hier.

„Das hört sich nicht sonderlich überzeugend an…", meinte er deshalb. „Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Immer." Der Tonfall des Troopers war gelassen – da war nicht die Spur von Leiden, nur eine bloße Feststellung.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", bot der Jedi-der-in-Ausbildung-wäre-gäbe-es-noch-Lehrer spontan an.

Erneute Überraschung. „Warum fragst du das?"

„Warum sollte ich dich leiden lassen?", stellte Luke eine Gegenfrage.

„Weil ich zur Gegenseite gehöre?", schlug der Trooper mit einem Hauch von Amüsement vor. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht gerührt, saß er in einer Art lockerem Schneidersitz sehr aufrecht da.

„Du hast Schmerzen. Ich würde auch einem Tusken helfen, der Schmerzen hat", beharrte Luke ruhig.

„… und er würde dich hinterher töten."

War das ein Test? Ob er tatsächlich ein Einheimischer war? „Nein, das würde er nicht. Er hätte eine Lebensschuld mir gegenüber und würde mich sogar vor seinen Brüdern verteidigen. Tusken haben ein ausgeprägtes Ehrgefühl."

Der Trooper entspannte sich ein klein wenig – oder hatte es andere Gründe, daß er ein wenig in sich zusammensank? „Ja… das würde er. Ich weiß." Seine Stimme klang – soweit es durch den Vokoder erkennbar war – ein klein wenig gepreßt.

Er wußte… also hatte er selbst einmal einem Tusken geholfen. Mindestens einem.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, vor mir hier zu sein?", platzte Luke heraus, nur halb bewußt das Thema wechselnd.

Schwarz-weiß richtete sich wieder auf. „Das war kein großes Problem. Du hast es dir entweder verkniffen, die Neuerung zu testen – oder du warst genau deshalb im Beggars Canyon. Und ich… fliege gern schnell." Er nickte zu seinem Bike hinüber. „Aber du könntest vermutlich selbst mit der Modifikation an deinem nicht mit ihr mithalten."

Luke grinste. „Versuchen würde ich es gerne mal, gerade im Beggars - " Er unterbrach sich, als seine in langen Jahren geschulten Sinne ihm Gefahr meldeten. „Das sollten wir auf später verschieben und schnellstens Schutz suchen. Da zieht ein Sandsturm auf."

Der Trooper musterte ihn, dann stand er auf, betrachtete den Himmel und schien trotz des Helmes zu wittern – zumindest fühlte sich Luke an ein Tier erinnert, das eine Fährte aufnimmt. „Korrekt. Wir haben zehn Minuten – vielleicht zwölf."

„Ich kenne eine Höhle in erreichbarer Nähe... Komm."

Der Trooper ging ohne Eile zu seinem Bike und startete es.

„Ein wenig schneller wäre nett...", knurrte Luke, langsam gereizt. „Deinen zehn Minuten stimme ich nämlich zu!"

„Unsere Maschinen sind schnell genug. Ich kenne die Höhle ebenfalls." Er fuhr los und gab Gas – und nun hatte Luke Mühe, ihm zu folgen – er war **wirklich** schnell und flog sein Bike zudem fast wie einen Pod. Und so erreichten sie die Höhle rechtzeitig, um die Maschinen hineinzuschieben und weit genug einzudringen, um vor dem Sturm wirklich sicher zu sein.

Der Trooper warf einen kurzen, sondierenden Blick in die stockfinsteren Tiefen der Höhle, zögerte fast unmerklich, setzte sich dann aber auf den staubigen Boden und lehnte sich an die Wand. Luke folgte seinem Beispiel ihm gegenüber. Beide starrten sich einen Moment lang an und sahen dann synchron zum Eingang, als der Sandsturm zu wüten begann.

„Warum hilfst du mir?", wollte der Trooper schließlich wissen, ohne den Blick von den wirbelnden Sandfontänen abzuwenden.

„Bitte was?", fragte Luke verdutzt. „Die Frage sollte ich wohl besser dir stellen!"

„Ich habe einen Jawa verhaftet, der gestohlen hat." Der Trooper zuckte die Schultern.

„Und die Patrouille?"

Der Trooper wandte langsam den Kopf. „Was soll damit sein?" Sein Tonfall war absolut harmlos. Luke beschloß, darüber hinwegzugehen – vielleicht bekam er später eine Antwort darauf.

„Ich bin Mitglied der imperialen Armee, die deine Heimatwelt besetzt hält. Das macht mich automatisch zu deinem Feind. Warum also hilfst du mir?"

„Das hatten wir doch vorhin schon."

„Ich bin kein Tusken", stellte der Trooper lapidar fest.

„Nein. Aber ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen... denn wenn du erwartest, daß ich dir nicht helfe, bedeutet das, daß es wirklich Leute GIBT, die anderen in einer solchen Situation nicht helfen würden. Das finde ich... erschreckend."

„Dann bist du entweder extrem naiv oder hast ein Herz aus Gold. Beides garantiert dir da draußen leider kein langes Leben." Der Trooper wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen vor der Höhle zu, seine Stimme klang nun bitter. „Von dieser Sorte Leute gibt es mehr als genug, glaub mir. Eigentlich gibt es NUR solche Leute."

„Klingt, als hättest du selbst schon Erfahrungen dieser Art gesammelt..."

Ein Zögern, dann die Andeutung eines Nickens. Wieder beschloß Luke, nicht weiter nachzufragen.

„Aber wenn du von hier bist... hast du den Sturm nicht kommen sehen?", erkundigte er sich dann unverblümt.

„Doch", versetzte der Trooper gelassen. „Aber in dieser Rüstung könnte ich den Sturm notfalls sogar im Freien abwettern."

„Das wäre doch vollkommen idiotisch, sich darauf zu verlassen! Hast du nicht aufgepaßt?"

Der Trooper zuckte die Schultern. „Ich war in Gedanken weit weg."

„Auf Tatooine kann das lebensgefährlich sein", merkte Luke ein wenig zynisch an.

„Nicht nur dort, mein – Freund. Nicht nur dort." Zu Zynismus gesellte sich bittere Galle. „Ich bin es gewohnt, in Lebensgefahr zu sein. Und Schmerz wird gemeinhin überbewertet."

Luke musterte ihn nachdenklich. Was hatte dieser Mann wohl schon alles gesehen, um sich selbst gegenüber so bitter und gleichgültig zu sein? „Aber was hast du dort getan?"

„Wo?"

„Im alten Tuskenlager."

Wenn der Trooper erstaunt war, daß Luke wußte, was dort einmal war, zeigte er es nicht. „Mich erinnert."

„Dich erinnert?", echote Luke. „Wo-"

Abrupt schoß der Kopf des Troopers herum, flog sein Blick wieder ins Höhleninnere – und eine halbe Sekunde später stand er bereits und riß sein E11 vom Bike. „Ruhig!", zischte er.

Luke stand nur eine Sekunde später ebenfalls und zog seinen Blaster. „Was ist?", flüsterte er.

„Kraytdrache", knurrte der Trooper. „Bleib zurück."

„Die Höhle ist zu klein für einen Drachen...", murmelte Luke und sprach nicht aus, was beide wußten: für einen Ausgewachsenen schon. Nicht aber für ein Jungtier. Und beide wußten ebenfalls, daß mit Schußwaffen auch gegen ein Jungtier kaum etwas auszurichten war…

_Fantastisch!_, fluchte Luke stumm. _Draußen ein Sandsturm, hier drin ein Kraytdrache. Und ich habe kein Lichtschwert – und selbst wenn, könnte ich es vor dem Trooper kaum einsetzen… wenn ich nicht riskieren wollte, hinterher in NOCH größerem Poodoo zu sitzen. Verdammt!_

Er konnte nun die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Wesens spüren, sein noch unterentwickelter Machtsinn hatte ihn nicht früh genug gewarnt – aber er ahnte sein Kommen nun, bevor er es hörte oder gar sah. Das Tier schien sie gewittert zu haben, sonst wäre es gar nicht aus seinem Versteck gekrochen – und tatsächlich WAR es ein Jungtier, wenn auch nicht jung genug, um leicht besiegt werden zu können. Und offensichtlich ein Männchen in seiner ersten Brunft.

Es griff sofort an, als es klare Sicht auf sie hatte, und Luke und der Trooper schossen zur selben Zeit; doch die Schüsse prallten mehr oder weniger wirkungslos an der dicken Haut des Wesens ab und machten es nur noch aggressiver.

Der Trooper stieß einen kurzen, aber heftigen Fluch aus (auf Huttisch, was Luke doch ein wenig überraschte), ließ sein E-11 fallen und hob die rechte Hand. Noch bevor Luke aber Zeit bekam, sich zu wundern, sprang das Backpack des Soldaten auf, ein silbern-schwarzer, länglich-schmaler Zylinder flog heraus und in die Hand des Imperialen, wo brummend eine leuchtend blaue Energieklinge zum Leben erwachte, und mit dieser griff der Imperiale nun seinerseits ohne zu zögern an.

Luke entstammte der ersten Generation, die definitiv noch nie einen Jedi in Aktion gesehen haben konnte – und er mußte nun erkennen, daß Vader auf Bespin nur mit ihm gespielt hatte, daß sein Erlebnis in der Höhle auf Dagobah wirklich ein Traum gewesen war (sonst hätte er nie gewinnen können) und daß bei dem ersten und einzigen Kampf, den er als Zuschauer hatte beobachten können, sich weder Kenobi noch Vader wirklich ins Zeug gelegt hatten. Was er hier zu sehen bekam, schien jeglicher Physik zu trotzen. Der Trooper tanzte mühelos mit dem wütenden Drachen, lenkte ihn von Luke ab und trieb ihn wieder weiter in die Tiefen der Höhle zurück; er sprang dabei auf und über seinen Rücken hinweg, schlug Salti in einer Plastistahlrüstung, die wirklich nicht für Einsätze dieser Art konstruiert worden war, und ignorierte dabei sein eigenes nicht unbeträchtliches Kampfgewicht und seine Größe zur Gänze... und dabei sollten Bewegungen dieser Eleganz und Anmut weder mit dem einen noch mit dem anderen wirklich möglich sein.

Luke starrte und schluckte trocken. Bei den Mächten, Göttern und allem, worauf sich ein Intelligenzwesen berufen konnte: das hier war ein wahrer Jedimeister, wenn es je einen gab... und er selbst war Hunderte von Lichtjahren davon entfernt, auch nur annähernd einer zu sein.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dabei dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis der Trooper geschmeidig auf die Schultern des Drachen sprang und ihm die blaue Klinge tief in den Körper rammte, dorthin, wo sich, wie er wußte, das Herz der Tiere befand. Umgehend brach der Drache zusammen, zuckte noch ein-, zweimal, dann lag er still.

Der Trooper verharrte einen Moment, dann löschte er die Klinge und sprang auf den Boden. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann verstaute er sein Lichtschwert wieder in seinem Backpack – mithilfe der Macht, und ebenso schloß er es wieder – bevor er auf Luke zukam. Langsam und ganz offensichtlich nicht wirklich begeistert, daß er sich soeben hatte offenbaren müssen.

Luke starrte ihn einen Moment lang stumm an, unsicher, was er sagen sollte, während der Trooper an ihm vorbei zum Höhleneingang sah.

„Du bist ein Jedi.", stellte Luke schließlich das Offensichtliche fest.

Der Trooper wandte seinen Blick wieder dem jüngeren Mann zu. „Ich war einer... bis zur Säuberung", sagte er ruhig.

„Wie hast du die Säuberung überlebt?", fragte Luke leise.

Der Trooper blieb eine Weile stumm. „Ich würde die Beantwortung dieser Frage gern auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben", sagte er dann.

Wieder herrschte beinahe schon bedrückendes Schweigen, nur das Brausen des Sturmes war zu hören – doch es hatte deutlich nachgelassen.

Luke rang nach Worten. Daß der Trooper, wenn er erwischt würde, sein Todesurteil bei sich trug, war ihm klar. Nicht klar war ihm, wie es jemand schaffen konnte, derart lange ein Lichtschwert zu verstecken und dennoch laufend mit sich zu führen... aber diese Frage war nun zweitrangig. Wie auch der Grund, warum jemand sich seinen schlimmsten Feinden angeschlossen hatte. Er setzte mehrfach zum Sprechen an und schloß den Mund doch wieder, unsicher, ob er sich dem Mann tatsächlich anvertrauen konnte.

Schließlich seufzte der Trooper und peitschte die Unterhaltung mit einem einfachen Satz in eine der beiden möglichen Richtungen. „Und du bist auch einer."

Luke grinste schief. „Was wäre jetzt die klügere Frage? 'Woher weißt du das' oder 'Was wirst du jetzt mit dem Wissen tun'?"

„Die klügere? Keine von beiden ist so einfach zu beantworten", versetzte der Trooper kryptisch. „Für den Moment muß es dir genügen zu wissen, daß ich dich gespürt habe. Und was ich tue, hängt stark davon ab, was du mit MIR tust, wie du dich mir gegenüber verhältst."

Luke runzelte die Stirn über diese sonderbare Bemerkung. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll: ich freue mich, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der mich lehren kann. Ob du das kannst, steht natürlich in den Sternen – eher nicht, fürchte ich, bei deinem Job."

„Es ist weniger das nicht können...", murmelte der Trooper. „Die Frage ist eher, ob du das wirklich willst."

Luke wurde immer verwirrter, hielt aber dennoch eine diplomatische Antwort für angebracht. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach erst einmal ein wenig näher kennenlernen..."

Ein leises Lachen drang aus dem Vokoder. „Das ist eine bessere Idee, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ja, mein Junge, wir beide sollten uns erst einmal sehr viel besser kennenlernen."

Der Jüngere warf einen Blick nach draußen und traf eine Entscheidung. „Der Sturm hat aufgehört. Ich wohne hier in der Nähe im Haus eines verstorbenen Freundes... hast du Zeit, möchtest du mich begleiten?"

Der Trooper legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg und schien pro und contra gegeneinander abzuwägen. Schließlich nickte er. „Ja. Ich komme mit."


	5. Chapter 5

_Malicean: Ja, genau das war der Gedanke – ich glaube wirklich, daß ein solches Verhalten allen Kindern von Tatooine in Fleisch und Blut übergeht, egal, wie alt sie sind... auch wenn sicher nur ein Bruchteil davon „auch einem Tusken helfen würde"._

_Die Situation in der Höhle ist wirklich ein Klassiker ;o) Allerdings muß ich gestehen, daß ich viele dieser Stories schlicht liebe und deshalb der Versuchung erlag, auch eine derartige Szene einzubauen – aber warum länger halten als notwendig? Sie haben ja noch was zu erledigen... ;o)_

**Kapitel 4**

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie Bens Haus erreicht und stellten die Bikes an einem geschützten Platz ab. Luke öffnete das Zahlenschloß an der Tür (eine weitere Maßnahme gegen Tusken, obschon die Tür ihnen nicht auf Dauer standgehalten hätte) und trat ein.

„Komm rein", lud er den Trooper ein. „Ich verstaue kurz meine Einkäufe… komm mit in die Küche, trinken wir erst mal was."

Der Trooper folgte ihm langsam, sich immer wieder umsehend und jedes noch so kleine Detail registrierend. „Ist dies Kenobis Haus?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ja", bestätigte Luke verdutzt. „Woher – kanntest du ihn?", fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll.

„Er war... eine Berühmtheit", antwortete der Trooper ausweichend.

Luke setzte innerlich seufzend auch diese Frage (samt der offensichtlichen Antipathie, die der Trooper gegen Ben zu hegen schien) auf die Liste für später, nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und goß ihnen beiden kühles Wasser ein, dann trank er durstig. Der Trooper hingegen sah das Glas bloß unverwandt an, machte aber keine Anstalten, den Helm abzunehmen.

„Hast du keinen Durst?", erkundigte sich Luke.

„Ich habe einen kleinen Tank im Rucksack und eine Leitung in den Helm", wich er wiederum aus.

„Das ist doch bestimmt eklig warm. Das hier ist erfrischend kühl. Magst du es nicht?" Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee für einen möglichen Grund der Ablehnung. „Ich habe aus derselben Karaffe getrunken – keine Sorge, ich habe dir nichts hineingemischt. Würde ich nie."

Der Trooper schnaufte leise, eine Art amüsiertes, halb trauriges Ausatmen oder halbes Lachen. „Das hatte ich nicht angenommen – und glaube mir, ich hätte es gewußt. Nein… das Problem liegt hier." Er tippte sich gegen den Helm. „Ich bin auf diese Rüstung angewiesen – sie ist mehr als nur ein Schutzpanzer."

„Du meinst, du kannst sie niemals ablegen?", fragte Luke entsetzt.

„Doch… für länger aber nur in einer besonderen Vorrichtung mit gereinigter Luft, mehr Sauerstoffanteil und etwas höherem Druck. Hier… für maximal zwei Minuten, ohne Schaden zu nehmen."

„Das würde für das Glas reichen." Luke grinste kurz und deutete einladend darauf - er konnte nicht verhehlen, neugierig zu sein. Doch dann wurde er ernst. „Nein – vergiß das, war eine dumme Bemerkung. Ich will dir nicht schaden – die Luft hier ist alles andere als steril."

Sein Gegenüber zögerte, doch dann griff er nach oben, unter den Rand des Helmes, und betätigte dort eine verborgene Taste. Es zischte leise, dann klickte etwas hörbar und der Trooper nahm den Helm ab.

Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wie alt sein Gegenüber war, vielleicht Vierzig, vielleicht auch viel jünger oder älter – denn sein Gesicht war von Narben übersät. Der gesamte Kopf war komplett kahl und schien eine einzige blasse Brandwunde zu sein. Er besaß nicht einmal mehr Augenbrauen oder Wimpern. Eine besonders große Narbe zog sich über dem linken Auge über den gesamten Kopf bis beinahe in den Nacken, sie klaffte auf wie mit einer Machete gezogen, eine weitere, beinah ebenso groß, verlief vom linken Ohr über das gesamte Jochbein. Das einzige, was noch einigermaßen normal wirkte, waren seine Augen – sie waren von einem durchdringenden, leuchtenden Blau, sehr ähnlich Lukes eigenen.

Der Trooper ertrug die Musterung für einen Moment geduldig, er hatte natürlich damit gerechnet und schien es Luke nicht übelzunehmen. Ohne Hast griff er nach dem Glas Wasser und trank es in vorsichtigen, kleinen Schlucken leer, bevor er es wieder abstellte, Luke ein kleines, vorsichtiges, aber warmes Lächeln schenkte und den Helm wieder aufsetzte. Luke konnte während der ganzen zwei Minuten unverhofft recht starke Gefühle empfangen, die von seinem Gegenüber projiziert wurden – Trauer, aber auch Freude und unbändiges Glück… und nichts davon wurde gefiltert oder hinter einem Schild verborgen wie offensichtlich zuvor, es kam rein, klar und wahr bei ihm an, was ihn noch mehr verwirrte.

„Wie..." Luke mußte durchatmen, bevor er weitersprechen konnte, der Anblick hatte ihn bis ins Mark getroffen. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was dem Mann passiert sein mußte, um SO auszusehen... und warum um alles in der Welt, mußte er noch Dienst tun und bekam keine Versehrtenrente? „Wie ist das passiert? Während der Säuberung?"

Der Trooper ließ sich mit der Antwort etwas Zeit. Er sah sich in der Küche um und setzte sich schließlich auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch, rittlings, damit ihn der Backpack – von dem Luke nun wußte, daß er ihn hier nicht abnehmen konnte – nicht behinderte. „Ja – und nein. Es hängt damit zusammen... und auch wieder nicht. Ich denke, man könnte sagen, daß es 'in Ausübung meiner Pflicht' geschah... Und tatsächlich war es ein Jedi, der dafür verantwortlich ist."

„Ein Jedi, der gegen einen anderen Jedi kämpft?", fragte Luke entsetzt. „Aber warum?"

„In seinen Augen hatte ich Verrat am Orden begangen", antwortete der andere nach eindeutigem Abwägen seiner Worte. „Ich hatte mich verliebt und geheiratet – und meine Frau war hochschwanger."

„Aber weshalb ist das Verrat?", wollte Luke verwirrt wissen.

Der Trooper seufzte. „Ich vergaß, daß du das nicht wissen kannst. Die Gesetze des Ordens waren recht extrem – wir lebten in strengem Zölibat. Ein Jedi hatte keine andere Bindung als den Orden, und zwar von der Wiege bis zur Bahre. Man entriß die Jünglinge ihren Eltern, bevor sie laufen konnten, und untersagte ihnen jegliche Art von Familie. Viele wußten nicht einmal, wer ihre Verwandten waren." Während er sprach, schienen die undurchdringlichen Linsen des Helmes Luke aufmerksam zu mustern – und seine Gefühle lagen nun wieder hinter einem Schild verborgen.

„Aber... das ist ja grausam!"

Der Trooper nickte müde und starrte auf seine Handschuhe. „Das war auch meine Meinung. Deshalb wurde ich zum Verräter erklärt... und es endete für mich auf einem Feld glühend heißen Schotters, am Rande eines Lavaflusses." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Ich verlor in diesem Kampf beide Beine, einen Arm und meine gesamte Haut. Du hast meinen Kopf gesehen... der Rest von mir sieht genauso aus. Und ich bin mein Leben lang auf -", er unterbrach sich und wählte offensichtlich andere Worte. „Ich unterliege für den Rest meines Lebens rigorosen Einschränkungen, was Kleidung, Umgebung und Nahrung angeht. Und bevor du fragst: nein, meine andere Hand ist auch künstlich, aber diese verlor ich schon zuvor, im Kampf gegen einen Sithlord."

„Vader?", platzte Luke unbedacht heraus.

Der Trooper gab wieder das schnaubende, kleine Lachen von sich. „Nein, ihn gab es damals noch nicht. Es war Darth Tyranus, mit „bürgerlichem" Namen Graf Dooku von Serenno."

Luke starrte ihn einmal mehr ungläubig an. „Du meinst, du bist sozusagen zur Hälfte ein Droide?"

„Ich bin ein Mensch!", fauchte der Trooper böse und fuhr halb hoch, bis er sich beherrschte und sich mühsam entspannte. „Ich bin ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, und ich habe gelernt, mit den Einschränkungen zu leben und mit den Prothesen umzugehen. Du hast mich kämpfen sehen – du hast mich zuvor in Anchorhead gesehen. Hattest du den Eindruck, die kybernetischen Komponenten würden mich behindern?"

„Nicht im Geringsten, im Gegenteil...", murmelte Luke und starrte auf seine eigene rechte Hand. „Und das macht mir irgendwie Mut, muß ich gestehen."

Der Trooper zögerte unmerklich, dann fragte er: „Weshalb?"

Luke hob die Rechte. „Diese hier ist auch künstlich. Vader hat sie mir auf Bespin abgeschlagen."

„Sie sieht aus wie echt", bemerkte der Trooper ruhig. „Du wirst schnell lernen, damit umzugehen... und es mag morbid klingen, aber du wirst auch Vorteile daraus ziehen können. Diese Hand ist viel stärker als eine natürliche, du wirst damit Dinge vollbringen können, die anderen unmöglich sind. Und du hast noch eine lebende, im Gegensatz zu mir... du kannst nach wie vor Dinge lernen, für die natürliches Fleisch notwendig ist."

Luke sah ihn neugierig an. „Was zum Beispiel?"

„Machtblitze. Sie sind mir verwehrt... und noch ein paar andere Dinge." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Hattest du den Eindruck, daß Vader es absichtlich getan hat?"

„Absichtlich?" Luke brauchte etwas Zeit, um die Frage zu verstehen. „Du meinst, ob er mir die Hand mit Vorsatz abgeschlagen hat?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte langsam.

Luke wand sich innerlich ein wenig. Sich ausgerechnet jetzt mit dieser unglückseligen Begegnung auseinandersetzen zu müssen, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Nun, was denkst du?"

Der junge Jedi hob mit einem unbehaglichen Auflachen die Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Aber der andere ließ nicht locker. „Was sagt dir dein Gefühl?"

Luke schloß die Augen, rief sich den Kampf in Erinnerung, versuchte, ihn neutral zu betrachten. Schließlich öffnete er sie erstaunt wieder. „Nein... ich denke nicht. Ich hatte ihn kurz zuvor an der Schulter erwischt, und ich glaube, für einen Moment war er schlicht stinksauer und agierte unbeherrscht. Falls das für ihn überhaupt möglich ist."

„Oh, das ist es, glaub mir", brummte der Trooper leise. „Selten, aber ja." Er zog langsam einen seiner Handschuhe ab und zeigte Luke seine eigene Hand, die – anders als die des jüngeren Mannes – nicht von künstlichem Fleisch umgeben, sondern roh und nackt war, nur Stahl, Kabel und Drähte. „Damals gab es noch keine solchen Prothesen, wie du eine hast... aber ich komme dennoch gut damit zurecht. Ich kann schreiben, schrauben, aber auch eine Stahlplatte einreißen oder einen dünnen Baumstamm brechen."

„Schrauben?", hakte Luke nach. „Das ist gut... ich wollte nämlich..." Er unterbrach sich, dann seufzte er mit einem weiteren Schulterzucken. „Was soll's. Du weißt, wer ich bin, und du sagst, du kannst mich spüren. Vermutlich wirst du mich immer und überall wiederfinden, wenn du es darauf anlegst. - Ich will mir ein neues Lichtschwert bauen. Mein altes ging zusammen mit meiner Hand verloren."

„Verstehe."

„Das Problem ist nur: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie. Ich habe hier zwar eine Anleitung dazu gefunden, und auch alles benötigte Material, aber die ersten Sätze der Anleitung waren eine Warnung..."

Der Trooper lachte leise. „... daß einem das Ding um die Ohren fliegt, wenn man nicht aufpaßt. Ich weiß."

„Stimmt." Luke grinste ein wenig nervös. „Ist es wirklich so gefährlich?"

„Es gibt einige neuralgische Punkte, ja." Der Trooper nickte. „Aber wenn man weiß, worauf man achten muß, ist es kein Problem."

„Hast du schon viele gebaut?", erkundigte Luke sich neugierig.

Erneutes Lachen. „Mehr als mir lieb ist. Mein Meister schalt mich immer wieder dafür, daß ich welche verlor oder sie zerstört wurden."

„Könntest du mir helfen, ein neues zu bauen?", fragte Luke hoffnungsvoll.

Der Trooper legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg. „Du sagst, du hast alles Material da?"

Luke nickte. „Ja."

„Auch Kristalle?"

„Auch – sogar in verschiedenen Farben, blau und grün."

„Nur diese? Wundert mich nicht, Kenobi bevorzugte blau. Es steht üblicherweise für Hüter. Wächter tragen meist gelb, Gesandte grün."

„Ich wußte nicht, daß die Farben eine Bedeutung haben..."

Der Trooper zuckte die Schultern. „Da es den Orden nicht mehr gibt, such dir aus, was dir am Besten gefällt. Hast du auch Werkzeug?"

„Ja... unten im Keller, wo die Sachen verstaut sind, ist eine große Werkstatt."

„Dann sollte es kein Problem sein."

Luke strahlte. „Wann hast du Zeit?"

„Jetzt sofort, wenn du möchtest."

„Hast du keinen Dienst?", erkundigte Luke sich besorgt. „Ich will nicht, daß du Ärger bekommst, und schon gar nicht aus einem solchen Grund."

Der Trooper lachte erneut leise. „Laß das meine Sorge sein. Komm – gehen wir ein Schwert bauen."


	6. Chapter 6

_Malicean: Ja, das ist fast so schön, wie Pilze finden zu gehen ;o) (Sorry, irgendwie fühlte ich mich grade an Janosch erinnert…) Luke hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, daß es doch so einfach sein könnte – weil es ihm schlicht jemand ZEIGT. Und das mitten auf Tatooine, am A…llerletzten Ende der Galaxis._

_Das Kleingedruckte in den Ordensregeln schien damals irgendwie keinen gekümmert zu haben… sonst hätten sich nicht so viele auf den Krampf eingelassen. Zumal es ja IMHO keinen realistischen Grund dafür gibt – jede Berufsarmee führt das Gegenteil vor._

_Hm… mit Vorsatz eine Hand abzuschlagen, sieht anders aus, glaub das einem alten Kendoka. Vader hat Luke getrieben, ihn beschäftigt, ihn ermüdet; er wollte ihn wütend machen, um ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Aber wenn er ihn wirklich hätte verstümmeln oder töten wollen, hätte er dazu x Gelegenheiten gehabt. Was allerdings wirklich nicht dazu paßt (mußte wegen des Dramas rein, ist aber unlogisch), ist, daß Luke den Treffer auf seiner Schulter landen konnte. Aber eben aufgrund dieses Treffers vergißt Vader sich kurz und setzt einen Schlag, den er zuvor (behaupte ich) vermieden hatte. Und ich denke, Luke war sich dessen bewußt, daß Vader mit ihm gespielt hat, daß er ihn mühelos hätte besiegen können, falls das sein Ziel gewesen wäre._

**Kapitel 5**

Wenig später standen sie im Keller nebeneinander an der Werkbank, auf der Luke die gefundenen Schätze ausgebreitet hatte, damit der Trooper sie begutachten konnte.

Dieser nahm sich Zeit und prüfte jedes einzelne Teil, brummte immer wieder zufrieden und legte es zurück. Selbst die Kristalle und das Werkzeug fanden Gnade unter seinen Augen.

Luke lehnte neben ihm und beobachtete das mit einem Lächeln. So kurz er den Mann auch kannte – irgendwie fühlte er sich zu ihm hingezogen, vertraute ihm, fühlte sich wohl und sicher in seiner Gegenwart. Er freute sich, ihn getroffen zu haben – und nicht nur, weil er ihm helfen konnte, sondern auch, weil er ihn als Person mochte.

„Sag mal…", begann er schließlich. „Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich kann schließlich nicht ewig um die Anrede herumschleichen, und ‚Trooper' möchte ich dich nicht nennen."

Der andere erstarrte für einen Moment, dann legte er das Bauteil, das er eben in der Hand hielt, behutsam zurück.

„Du kannst mich Atë nennen", sagte er schließlich. „Trooper haben offiziell keinen Namen, nur Buchstaben-Zahlenkombinationen." Erneutes Zögern. „Und hier, bei dir, möchte ich… nur ich selbst sein."

Luke entging die Formulierung nicht, aber er versuchte, nicht allzu enttäuscht zu sein, daß sein neuer Freund ihm seinen richtigen Namen nicht verriet, er ahnte, daß auch hier mehr dahinter steckte.

„Dann also Atë.", sagte er warm. „Und ich bin Luke."

Der Helm drehte sich langsam und nickte. „Ich weiß, Jedi Skywalker", sagte er ungewöhnlich sanft. „Und keine Sorge – dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Niemand sonst wird es jemals erfahren, das schwöre ich dir."

Luke erschrak, aber nur für einen Moment. Ihm war klar, daß er – der vermutlich letzte lebende Jedi außer Yoda – im Imperium sehr bekannt war. Vader hetzte ihn seit Jahren, und da er ihm nun gesagt hatte, daß er sein Vater war, würde er dies vermutlich noch exzessiver tun. „Du bist trotz allem ein imperialer Soldat. Mußt du nicht Meldung machen?"

Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde keine Meldung machen."

„Nicht einmal an Vader? Die Belohnung für mich muß doch astronomisch sein."

„Vader weiß doch bereits von dir", bemerkte der Trooper ruhig. „Und außerdem – was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, ich könne Kontakt zu Vader haben? Er ist immerhin die Nummer zwei im Imperium."

„Das hatte ich nicht angenommen... schließlich kann er nicht jeden seiner Soldaten persönlich kennen. Auch wenn du optisch ein wenig... herausstichst." Luke grinste. „Oder bist du ganz woanders? Ich meine, allein die Flotte ist schon riesig, ihr habt so viele Schiffe... und dann noch das Heer... Die Chance ist verschwindend gering, daß du tatsächlich bei ihm bist."

„Und doch hast du recht", erwiderte Atë. „Ich bin Teil der 501sten."

„Vaders Faust", murmelte Luke. „Also doch."

„Du kennst diesen Namen?", erkundigte Atë sich ein wenig erstaunt.

„Natürlich. Diese Legion ist berühmt – für ihr Können ebenso wie für ihre unbedingte Loyalität."

Der Trooper nickte.

„Um so erstaunlicher, daß du deinem Kommandanten nichts von mir erzählen willst."

„Ich denke, nichts von dem, was ich ihm sagen könnte, wäre ihm unbekannt, Luke", sagte Atë gelassen. „Aber nun komm, du solltest beginnen."

Luke seufzte und nickte, dann griff er nach der Anleitung, um sich die ersten Schritte nochmals durchzulesen. Der Trooper legte eine gepanzerte Pranke auf seine Hand und drückte sie sanft nieder. „Laß. Ich werde dich leiten. Und zudem – wie ich vermute, hast du es schon oft genug durchgelesen, um es auswendig zu können."

„Ich will keinen Fehler machen..."

„Das wirst du nicht. Ich führe dich durch den Prozeß."

Luke lächelte zaghaft und ließ die Anleitung liegen.

„Also, womit beginnst du?"

„Mit dem Handgriff."

„Und wie lang muß er sein?"

„Anderthalb Hand."

Atë lächelte hörbar, als er sprach. „Nein. Das ist deine Wunschlänge. Er MUSS so lang sein wie die Technik im Inneren – und auch nur so dick. Ansonsten hätte Yoda beim Kämpfen seine Gegner dadurch besiegt, daß sie mit Lachkrämpfen am Boden gelegen hätten, nicht wahr?"

Luke grinste, als er sich das bildlich vorstellte. „Vermutlich."

„Schön. In deinem Fall allerdings sind wir durch die vorhandenen Bauteile an eine gewisse Größe gebunden. Um zu wissen, wie lang dein Schwert mindestens sein muß, lege die Bauteile einmal auf dem Tisch aneinander und miß es aus. Dann hast du eine grobe Länge. Um die Dicke brauchen wir uns nicht zu kümmern, da Kenobi bereits passende Rohre besorgt hat."

Der jüngere Mann nickte wiederum und begann, die Teile in der Reihenfolge, wie sie gehörten zu sortieren – zumindest so, wie er _dachte_, daß sie gehörten. Aber etwas ließ ihm keine Ruhe. „Du kanntest Meister Yoda?"

Der Trooper ließ ein Stöhnen hören. „Jeder Jedi kannte Yoda. Zumindest jeder Jedi der letzten achthundert Jahre."

„Klingt so, als würdest du ihn nicht mögen." Luke hielt ein Teil in der Hand, von dem er sich nicht sicher war, wo es hingehörte. Schließlich legte er es nach einigem Zögern ab.

Atë nahm es umgehend wieder auf und legte es an einen anderen Platz. „Nein. Und auch meinen Respekt hat er verspielt, so wie viele andere auch."

„Aber warum? Ben sprach mit großer Ehrfurcht von ihm." Luke sah ihn erstaunt an, bereits das nächste Teil in der Hand.

„Wäre es nach Yoda gegangen – und nach Mace Windu und dem Rest des damaligen Rates – wäre ich nicht einmal angenommen worden. Angeblich war ich zu alt."

Luke starrte ihn erstaunt an. „Genau dasselbe hat er mir auch gesagt!"

„Er lebt noch?", grollte der Trooper, plötzlich reichlich böse.

„Hey, hey, ruhig!", rief Luke erschrocken, hob die Hände und tat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Ja, aber sehr zurückgezogen und einsam. Und wirklich viel hat er mir nicht beigebracht."

„Wie denn auch", brummte Atë mühsam beherrscht. „Das dauert Jahre. Und ich war neun damals, acht Jahre älter als der Durchschnitt. Wäre Qui-Gon nicht gewesen..." Er unterbrach sich und musterte Lukes Puzzle. „Nicht schlecht bisher. Nur hier..." Er veränderte etwas, tauschte zwei Teile gegeneinander aus.

„He, bei denen bin ich mir aber sicher, daß sie so gehören! In der Anleitung ist ein Schnittbild - "

„Ich weiß, aber meine Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt, daß es so nicht nur ebenfalls klappt, sondern sogar effektiver ist."

Luke brummte. „Wenn du das sagst."

Atë lachte. „Willst du meine Hilfe oder nicht?"

„Natürlich!"

„Dann vertrau mir, Luke." Der Trooper legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sacht.

„Täte ich das nicht, stünden wir beide nicht hier." Luke grinste schief und griff nach einem Rohr, legte es an die ausgelegte Strecke der Bauteile und markierte, wo er es absägen mußte. „Sag..." Er zögerte einmal mehr. „Wenn du Yoda kanntest... kanntest du auch meinen Vater?"

„Anakin Skywalker, der Held ohne Furcht." Atë seufzte. „Ja, ich kannte ihn."

„Weder mein Onkel noch meine Tante erzählten mir je etwas von ihm... mein Onkel behauptete, er sei der Pilot eines Gewürzfrachters gewesen."

„Gewürz?", echote Atë entsetzt. „Man hat dir gesagt, er hätte für Drogenkartelle gearbeitet?"

Luke zuckte einmal mehr die Schultern. „Du weißt doch, daß es hier nicht viele Berufe gibt, die innerhalb des Legalen bleiben. Wer versucht, sich auf ehrliche Weise durchzuschlagen, nagt halb am Hungertuch."

Atë senkte den Kopf und nickte. „Entweder das, oder man ist Sklave der Hutten." Er klang so bitter, daß Luke ihn fragend ansah, und wiederum nickte er. „Ja. Ich war einer, und meine Mutter ebenfalls. Qui-Gon Jinn, einer der wenigen wahrhaftigen Jedi, befreite mich."

„Qui-Gon? Der vor dem Rat dafür sorgte, daß du doch ausgebildet wirst?"

„Ebendieser. Leider starb er kurz darauf – ein Sith tötete ihn. Der erste, der seit Jahrhunderten öffentlich auftrat."

„Auch dieser Darth Tyranus?"

„Nein – sein Vorgänger, der erste Schüler des Meisters, Darth Sidious, der auch Vaders Meister ist. Dieser Sith nannte sich Darth Maul. Qui-Gons Padawan, mein späterer Meister, tötete ihn nur Minuten später. Aber da war es für Qui-Gon bereits zu spät." Er atmete tief ein. „Verzeih – ich werfe dir hier so viele Namen an den Kopf..."

Luke lächelte schwach. „Das macht nichts... für mich ist das alles neu und faszinierend. Und es hat unmittelbar mit meiner Familie zu tun... indirekt, wenigstens."

„Bist du sicher, daß du es hören willst? Einiges davon könnte dir nicht gefallen... und ein anderes Licht auf deinen Vater werfen, als du dir es bestimmt gewünscht hast."

„Ich weiß eigentlich nichts von ihm", sagte Luke leise, während er nach einer Plasma-Trennscheibe griff, und fuhr nach einer Pause fort: „Alles, was du mir erzählen kannst, ist ein Geschenk für mich. Ich möchte alles wissen, um alles verstehen zu können."

„Er trug diesen... Titel nicht von ungefähr", begann der Trooper bedächtig. „Er liebte die Gefahr, er liebte es, dem Tod ins Gesicht zu lachen. Er war der beste Pilot der Galaxis, ein herausragender Kämpfer, gewiefter Taktiker – und gleichzeitig arrogant, selbstgefällig und jähzornig." Luke sah ihn halb erstaunt, halb aufgebracht an, arbeitete dann aber weiter. „Er war unbedingt loyal zum Jediorden und zur alten Republik. Erstere hielten ihn an einer kurzen Leine, hielten ihn klein und verhinderten, daß er sich so entfalten konnte, wie es seine Fähigkeiten erlaubt hätten. Den letzteren war es egal, was mit ihm oder seinen Kameraden passierte... sie verheizten Jedi wie Clone in einem unbarmherzigen Krieg. Und niemandem fiel auf, daß alles ein abgekartetes Spiel war, am wenigsten ihm selbst. Er wollte immer nur das Gute – und bemerkte nicht, daß er sich selbst längst Kräften angeschlossen hatte, die unbewußt dem Bösen halfen. Und am Ende war er, obschon General und Mitglied des Jedi-Rates, nur ein dummer, blinder Narr, den man ausgenutzt hatte."

Luke ließ das Werkzeug ruhen, unschlüssig, ob er sich ärgern sollte – für ihn war sein Vater immer der strahlende Held gewesen. Nun ja, bis Bespin. Falls es die Wahrheit – nein, verdammt! Es WAR die Wahrheit, er wußte es einfach. Aber was war nur passiert, damit aus dem „Helden ohne Furcht" (ein General? Wie Kenobi? UND Mitglied des Jedirates? Also doch ein Held!) das Böse in Menschengestalt geworden war?

„Kenobi sagte mir, ein 'junger Jedi namens Darth Vader', der sein Schüler gewesen sei, hätte ihn verraten und ermordet", berichtete er, ohne den Trooper anzusehen. Und selbst ohne hinzusehen, wußte er, daß sein Gesprächspartner sich versteifte und innerlich brodelte, er konnte es spüren. Aber warum?

Atë schwieg eine ganze Weile. Als er dann sprach, klang seine Stimme mühsam beherrscht, aber ein tiefsitzender Zorn, Schmerz und Trauer waren deutlich herauszuhören, obwohl er sich offensichtlich bemühte, neutral zu klingen.

„Luke... alle Dinge, die geschehen, kann man von zwei Seiten betrachten. Jede Seite wird von sich immer behaupten, die Gute zu sein, die Wahrhaftige, die sich im Recht befindliche. Laß mich versuchen, es dir... neutral zu erklären." Er schwieg wiederum. „Und ich sage dir gleich, daß mich für das, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, nicht weniger als die Todesstrafe erwarten würde... aber was soll's, in dieser Gefahr schwebe ich laufend. - Schön... wo fange ich an? Einiges über die politischen Verwicklungen der alten Tage wirst du in der Schule gelernt haben, deshalb werde ich gar nicht näher darauf eingehen. Es gab die alte Republik, in der die Jedi für 'Frieden und Gerechtigkeit' sorgten – und ich glaubte lange genug selbst daran. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei von der Klonarmee, und beide unterstanden dem Befehl des jeweiligen Kanzlers. Kurz bevor ich Padawan wurde, hieß dieser noch Finis Valorum. Er war ein guter Diplomat und ein ehrlicher Mann – aber er verlor ein politisches Ränkespiel gegen Senator Palpatine, den heutigen Imperator... und niemand anderes als Darth Sidious, Sith-Meister von zuerst Darth Maul – der Qui-Gon ermordete, dann Darth Tyranus – der mich die rechte Hand mitsamt beinahe dem ganzen Unterarm kostete, und nun, aktuell, Darth Vader." Er atmete tief ein, bevor er fortfuhr. Luke lehnte längst an der Werkbank und lauschte gespannt, das Lichtschwert war vergessen. „Palpatine war nun also Kanzler. Die ersten Jahre hielt er sich bedeckt, er spann seine Fäden im Hintergrund, erfüllte sein Amt mit Ernst und Würde – und ja, er machte nach außen hin einen guten Job. Aber der Krieg, den er heimlich selbst angezettelt hatte, begann. Die Luft im Reich wurde dünner, die Fassade bröckelte. Wie gesagt, sein erster Schüler, Maul, war tot, sein zweiter, Tyranus, bereits ein alter Mann. Er wußte, daß er ihn auf die eine oder andere Weise verlieren würde, also sah er sich nach einem neuen um: jünger, mächtig, formbar. Und er wußte schon seit Jahren, wen er dafür haben wollte, und zwar unbedingt: deinen Vater."

Lukes Hände krallten sich entsetzt um die Tischplatte. „Aber warum...?"

Atë holte tief Luft. „Dein Vater, Luke, hatte noch einen anderen Titel, der allerdings umstritten war. Einige sahen in ihm den Auserwählten, den Erfüller einer alten Prophezeihung, nach der 'einer der Macht das Gleichgewicht bringen wird'. Man wußte nicht, auf welcher Seite der Macht dieser stehen würde, Jedi oder Sith, noch, von welcher Rasse er sein würde. Man wußte nur, daß er der mächtigste Machtbegabte aller Zeiten sein würde. Und es gab noch einen Hinweis: 'Sohn der Sonnen'."

„Ein Doppelsternsystem?"

„Möglicherweise. Jedenfalls schien einiges davon auf deinen Vater zuzutreffen, und Qui-Gon war überzeugt davon, daß er den Auserwählten gefunden hatte. Das - " Er unterbrach sich abrupt. „Sein Midi-Chlorianwert jedenfalls war so hoch, daß er die Skala sprengte. Bis heute weiß niemand, wie hoch er tatsächlich ist."

„Qui-Gon? Dein erster Meister?", echote Luke. „Er hat auch meinen Vater gefunden?"

Atë nickte, recht angespannt plötzlich, und Luke seufzte. „Zu schade, daß er tot ist... er hätte mir auch viel erzählen können... - Was sind Midi-Chlorianer?", fragte er dann neugierig.

Der Trooper entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. „Laß mich zitieren, was Qui-Gon mir sagte, als ich ihn das fragte: 'Midi-Chlorianer sind eine mikroskopisch kleine Lebensform, die sich in allen lebenden Zellen befindet. Und wir leben in Symbiose mit ihnen. Das sind Lebensformen, die zum gegenseitigen Vorteil eng miteinander leben. Ohne die Midi-Chlorianer könnte kein Leben existieren und wir hätten auch keine Kenntnis von der Macht. Ohne Unterlass sprechen sie zu uns. Und teilen uns den Willen der Macht mit. Wenn du gelernt hast deine Gefühle zum Schweigen zu bringen, wirst du auch hören was sie sagen.' Hat Yoda dir das nicht beigebracht? Es ist die Essenz der Macht. Wenn dir jemand sagt: öffne dich der Macht, ist gemeint: hör auf das, was dir die Midi-Chlorianer sagen. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber auch du wirst lernen, mit ihnen zu sprechen, sie um Hilfe und Rat zu bitten. Vermutlich tust du es schon instinktiv, aber du mußt es beherrschen lernen, um es abrufen zu können, wenn du es brauchst und wie du es brauchst."

„Wie hoch ist dein Wert?", wollte Luke wissen.

„Über zwanzigtausend."

„Ist das viel?"

Atë ließ erneut das schnaubende Lachen hören. „Könnte man so sagen." Es klang fast bitter.

„Ich lerne heute mehr in ein paar Stunden als in der ganzen Zeit bei Yoda...", meinte Luke mit einem aufmunternden Grinsen.

„Gemessen an der früheren Ausbildungszeit vom Jüngling über den Padawan ist das nichts. So lange kann das nicht gewesen sein", grollte der Trooper.

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht... und ich habe ihn ohnehin verärgert, weil ich die Ausbildung abgebrochen habe."

„Warum das?"

„Weil ich spürte, daß meine Freunde in Gefahr waren. Auf Bespin." Luke fuhr mit dem Finger eine Kerbe in der Werkbank nach. „Yoda warnte mich, er sagte, es sei ein Ereignis der Zukunft... und wenn ich ehren würde, wofür meine Freunde kämpften, solle ich nicht fliegen..." Er schwieg einen Moment, dann wandte er den Kopf und sah Atë an, mit einem kalten, wütenden Glitzern in den Augen. „Und ich solle meine Freunde dafür opfern."

Die Linsen des Helmes erwiderten den Blick, reglos, ausdruckslos. „Das ist Teil dessen, was ich dir erzählen möchte. Daß beide Seiten grausam sind. Yoda, ehemals unbestrittener Anführer der lichten Seite, verlangte von dir, daß du diejenigen, die dir am meisten bedeuten, sterben läßt – weil du die einzige Waffe bist, die sie noch gegen die dunkle Seite haben. Während die dunkle Seite diese Falle bewußt gestellt hat, um dich anzulocken."

„Du meinst, Vader hat das absichtlich getan? Um MICH zu bekommen?"

„Nicht nur dich – schließlich ist die Prinzessin ebenfalls eins seiner Primärziele, sie ist einer der Köpfe der Rebellion."

Luke nickte hilflos. „Ja... und daß wir eng befreundet sind, ist wohl kein Geheimnis..."

„Nicht wirklich", bestätigte Atë. „Aber laß mich weitererzählen. - Palpatine umwarb deinen Vater, und er tat es sehr geschickt. Er suchte seine Freundschaft, hörte ihm zu, gab ihm Rat und Wärme – all das, was er im Jeditempel nicht fand. Seine Tür war immer offen für den Jungen – sobald er ein wenig älter geworden war. Anakin sah in ihm einen väterlichen Freund, einen Vertrauten, er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, daß jemand von Palpatines Rang und Einfluß seine Freundschaft suchte. Er fühlte sich bestätigt, verstanden – und so war später Palpatine auch einer der wenigen, die wußten, daß er in aller Heimlichkeit geheiratet hatte... und daß seine Frau schwanger war. Und er vertraute ihm seinen größten Alptraum an: daß seine Frau während der Geburt sterben würde... und er nahm diesen Traum sehr ernst, denn dies war eine seiner Begabungen: Wahrträume zu haben. Er hatte schon mehrere davon gehabt und wußte, daß viele davon eintreffen würden. Und Palpatine sagte ihm, er wisse, wie es zu verhindern sei, er kenne die Lösung... Für Anakin war seine geliebte Frau das Wichtigste in seinem Leben. Sie bedeutete ihm alles – und er hätte das Unmögliche möglich gemacht, um sie zu schützen. Für das Glück an ihrer Seite hatte er die Regeln des Ordens gebrochen und war enorme Risiken eingegangen."

„Wie du", murmelte Luke. „Gab es noch mehr Jedi, die das taten?"

„Nicht genug, fürchte ich. Offiziell hat nur eine Handvoll jemals den Orden verlassen... man nennt sie die 'verlorenen Zwanzig'."

„Bitte erzähl mir später mehr über sie...", bat Luke. „Aber berichte weiter."

„Viel gibt es nicht mehr." Atë sah zu Boden. „Palpatine hatte verlangt, daß er Mitglied des Jedi-Rates wurde, und dem wurde nachgegeben – aber man verweigerte ihm den Rang eines Meisters. Er blieb Ritter und war somit den anderen als Ratsmitglied zwar gleichgestellt – und doch wieder nicht. Er erfuhr dennoch vieles, da war von Verrat und Intrigen gegen die Jedi und die Republik die Rede, und davon, daß auch seine eigene Frau darin verwickelt sein sollte... er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber es gab Beweise. Und trotzdem glaubte er an ihre Unschuld, er wollte sie und das Kind schützen, um jeden Preis... und so ging er zu Palpatine, bat ihn darum, sein Wissen mit ihm zu teilen, ihm zu helfen. Der Kanzler stimmte zu... aber der Preis für dieses Wissen war hoch. Er offenbarte ihm, daß er Darth Sidious sei, der Sith-Meister, derjenige, der hinter all dem Krieg und Wahnsinn steckte... und verlangte von ihm, daß er ihm folge, sich ihm anschließe, sein Schüler würde. Und Anakin sah keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn er seine Frau schützen wollte. Er willigte ein."

„Aber es gelang nicht, oder?" Lukes Stimme war fast unhörbar.

„Nein", antwortete Atë dumpf. „Sein Alptraum traf ein... und schlimmer noch, er selbst hatte ihn durch sein Handeln vorangetrieben."

„Oh Scheiße." Luke fühlte das erste Mal so etwas wie Mitleid mit Darth Vader. Er hätte nie gedacht, daß ausgerechnet LIEBE das Motiv und der Motor gewesen waren, die ihn zu dem machten, was er war. Und wenn seine schlimmsten Ängste wahr wurden, und er auch noch selbst schuld daran war... kein Wunder, daß der Mann so übel drauf war.

„Und warum der Haß auf Kenobi?"

„Kenobi war sein Meister. Er war über die Jahre wie ein Bruder für ihn gewesen, sein engster Freund, sein Mentor. Aber gegen Ende drifteten die beiden immer mehr auseinander. Es kam zu Mißverständnissen, sie hatten verschiedene Ansichten – Kenobi war dem Jedirat, dem er ebenfalls angehörte, sklavisch treu und verachtete den Kanzler, dem wiederum Anakin hündisch ergeben war. Jeder warnte den anderen, jeder hatte auf seine Weise Recht, aber keiner hörte auf den anderen. Und das Unheil nahm seinen Lauf. Kenobi wandte sich an Anakins Frau – er hatte irgendwann erraten, daß sie zusammen waren – und erzählte ihr einen Teil... den schlimmeren Teil, nämlich daß er sich den Bösen angeschlossen habe. Aber auch sie liebte Anakin zu sehr, um das unbesehen zu glauben. Sie brach auf, um mit ihm zu sprechen – und Kenobi, der im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht wußte, wo Anakin von Palpatine hinbefohlen worden war, schmuggelte sich an Bord ihrer Yacht... und erschien aus seinem Versteck, gerade in dem Moment, als Anakin seinen Schock überwunden hatte, sie zu sehen. Und da er eben aus einem... Kampf kam, war er leicht zu erregen und stand mit mehr als einem Fuß auf der dunklen Seite..." Atë brach ab, schwieg einen Moment. „Er agierte... im Zorn, tat etwas, das er nie getan hätte, wäre er bei klarem Verstand gewesen: er griff sie an, weil er dachte, sie hätte ihn an Kenobi verraten. Und für lange Jahre glaubte er, sie getötet zu haben in diesem Moment... sie und das ungeborene Kind."

Luke schnappte nach Luft. „...und hat er...?"

Atë schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber zwanzig Jahre lang glaubte er das und lebte mit dieser Schuld."

Dem Jüngeren war mittlerweile klar, daß Atë genau wußte, wer sein Vater war – aber beide schlichen wie Katzen um dieses Thema herum. „Was passierte dann?"

„Kenobi und er kämpften... auf Leben und Tod." Atë verstummte.

„Und weiter?"

Der Trooper zögerte. Obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte, ahnte Luke, daß er mehrmals zum Sprechen ansetzte und doch immer wieder abbrach. „Was weiter geschah, erzähle ich dir, wenn wir das Schwert fertiggebaut haben", sagte er schließlich.

Luke war enttäuscht, doch er nickte. „Du meldest dich, wenn du doch noch einmal Wasser möchtest, ja?"

Atë rang sichtlich mit sich. „Es ist unklug und riskant, aber... ja. Bitte."

„Ich hol dir was." Luke verschwand aus dem Keller, um in der Küche einen Krug und Gläser zu holen. Als er zurückkam, stand der Trooper mit einem Lötkolben da und arbeitete an einer der beiden winzigen Leiterplatten.

„Wie schaffst du das mit dem Helm?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Speziallinsen...", erwiderte Atë abwesend, ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentriert. „Ich kann verschiedene Filter einstellen, wie Nachtsicht, Wärmesicht – oder eben auch eine Lupenfunktion." Er steckte den Lötkolben wieder in seine Halterung. „Den Rest darfst du machen."

Luke schenkte ihm wieder ein Glas Wasser ein, wartete aber mit dem Weiterbau und sah noch einmal zu, wie sein neuer Freund die Versiegelung des Helmes brach und ihn abnahm.

„Ein drittes Mal darf ich es nicht tun.", sagte er dann mit bedauerndem Lächeln. Seine wahre Stimme war leise und ein wenig heiser, und da das Mikrofon des Vocoders sehr nahe an seinem Mund lag, erklang ein seltsamer, aber irgendwie faszinierender Dopplereffekt aus echter und modulierter Stimme. „Zu gefährlich. Aber ich freue mich wirklich sehr über das Geschenk, dich sehen zu dürfen, Luke. Und...", er zögerte ein wenig, „daß du mich sehen kannst."

Erneut fühlte Luke übersprudelndes Glück ebenso wie eine tiefe Traurigkeit, und spontan trat er auf den Mann zu und umarmte ihn, kurz aber herzlich – er wollte nicht riskieren, daß er ihn mit irgendetwas infizierte. Und mit Erstaunen sah er im Zurücktreten eine Träne auf Atës Wange glitzern.

„Geht es dir gut, Atë?", fragte er besorgt. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„In bester Ordnung, Luke. In bester Ordnung." Atë lächelte ihn an, schien sich nicht von dem Anblick losreißen zu können. Dann, abrupt, setzte er den Helm wieder auf, der sich mit einem sonderbaren Geräusch, einer Art saugendem Zischen, wieder verriegelte und den Innendruck wieder herstellte. Auch konnte er hören, wie Sauerstoff in den Helm strömte und Relais leise klickten.

„Hört sich beunruhigend an", meinte er. „Hast du Schaden genommen? Ist der Anzug defekt?"

„Nein... das sind nur Sensoren, die überprüfen, ob Fremdstoffe neutralisiert werden müssen. Du möchtest nicht wissen, wie es hier drin momentan riecht... man hat noch kein Desinfektionsmittel erfunden, das wirklich angenehm duftet."

„Und du hast nicht einmal dein Wasser getrunken..."

Atë lachte leise. „Das Wasser ist vollkommen unwichtig, mein Kleiner. DU bist wichtig. Und nun bau weiter, wir wollen das doch heute noch zu Ende bringen. Nicht wahr?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Mia: Lieben Dank! Und genau das – die mangelnde Gelegenheit, sich auszusprechen, sich kennenzulernen, die verpaßte Chance... das waren alles kleine Gründe für diese Szenen. :o) Nur: Vader versucht ja tatsächlich, eben nicht SEINEN Blickwinkel zu nehmen, sondern einen annähernd neutralen... Und es geht in diesem Abschnitt noch weiter. :o)  
Kapitel dranhängen geht nicht – die Story ist rund und komplett, wie sie ist :o) Aber vielleicht kommt irgendwann doch eine Fortsetzung... mal sehen.  
Wow...! Was für ein wunderschönes Kompliment! DANKE! Das tut unheimlich gut... :o)_

_Malicean: Eher Kleinst- als Kleinkinder... Irgendwie ziemlich verquer. Verbieten nicht nur ihren eigenen Leuten, Familien zu gründen, nein!, sie zerstören auch noch andere...!  
Ich stimme deiner Ansicht ja zu – aber sie hat an diesem Punkt nicht in die Story gepaßt. Lies weiter! ;o)  
Der Google-Übersetzer hat mir damals sehr geholfen :o) Ich arbeite gern mit dem, wenn ich Namen brauche. In dem Fall hatte ich nach „Vater" gesucht – und auf Albanisch hieß das eben „Atë". (Ob's stimmt? Kein Plan. Google said so.)  
Und ja – er schleicht tatsächlich sehr elegant um diese Aussage herum... aber er lügt kein einziges Mal. Und nochmals Ja: Luke wird ordentlich daran zu knabbern haben, und noch mehr nach diesem Kapitel ;o)  
Yodas Unterricht besteht nach meinem Verständnis erst einmal darin, jeden ordentlich runterzuputzen und ihm zu erzählen, er sei a) zu alt, b) zu arrogant und c) zu aufbrausend und würde d) das Ganze ohnehin nie zu Ende bringen, alles zusammen gewürzt mit ein wenig Good Cop, Bad Cop. Schließlich läßt er sich widerstrebend breitschlagen, diktiert seine Bedingungen und reduziert den Aspiranten in der Folgezeit noch weiter auf Null und darunter. Was lernen wir daraus? Sith mögen arrogante Querköpfe sein, aber Jedi werden erst einmal gründlich gehirngewaschen und neu programmiert.  
Vader zu knuddeln macht Spaß ;o) Und Episode sechs war nie eine Option in dieser Story ;o) Der Epilog... nun, laß dich überraschen. ;o)  
Logikfehler... ja. Stimmt. - Egal, ich laß das jetzt so! ;o)_

**Kapitel 6**

Atë führte ihn durch den gesamten Vorgang, erklärte ihm jeden Schritt, überwachte jede seiner Bewegungen und Aktionen und korrigierte umgehend, wenn er Gefahr lief, etwas falsch zu machen – was selten vorkam, denn Luke erwies sich als gelehriger Schüler. Und mehr als einmal wich er dabei von Kenobis Anleitung ab. Er war dabei überaus geduldig, antwortete auf jede von Lukes zahlreichen Fragen ausführlich und zeigte ihm auch auf, warum es anders nicht ging oder warum etwas so besser war als in der Anleitung beschrieben.

Und so kam nach einer Zeitspanne, die für Luke geradezu im Flug vergangen war, der große Moment.

„Nur zu", ermunterte Atë seinen Zögling. „Zünde es."

Luke betätigte den Aktivierungsschalter ohne zu zögern, aber doch recht aufgeregt – und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr, als eine lichtblaue Klinge summend zum Leben erwachte. „Ja! Es klappt!"

„Natürlich klappt es. Das hatte ich dir doch versprochen." Atë klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter.

„Danke!" Der Junge fiel ihm nochmals um den Hals, nachdem er geistesgegenwärtig das Schwert gelöscht hatte. „Danke für deine Hilfe – und für alles andere!"

Der Trooper hielt ihn für einen Moment lang fest. „Ich wundere mich immer noch, daß du blau gewählt hast und nicht grün..."

„Mein Vater hatte ein Blaues", sagte Luke schlicht.

„Und dennoch...?"

Der Jüngere nickte. „Und dennoch", sagte er fest.

Atë ließ ihn etwas zögernd los, doch Luke empfing wieder ein Gefühl der Freude, wenn auch gepaart mit… Scham? Nein, nicht ganz. Aber etwas in der Art…

„Gehen wir nach oben... ich bin dir noch den Rest der Geschichte schuldig."

Im oberen Zimmer – das, in welchem Luke damals zum ersten Mal Leia gesehen hatte, als Hologramm, von R2 abgespielt - suchten sich beide einen Platz. Atë hielt seine Gefühle nun wieder fest unter Verschluß, er war unlesbar wie der Helm. Eine Weile schwiegen beide.

„Möchtest du mir Fragen stellen, bevor ich den Rest erzähle?", begann der Trooper schließlich.

„Naja, einige habe ich schon…", meinte Luke. „Wenn du mir Antworten darauf geben kannst, heißt das natürlich."

„Vielleicht erledigen sich einige, auf die ich dir noch keine Antworten geben möchte, nachdem ich geendet habe." Atë schien ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. „Frag einfach."

„Woher kennst du Kenobi?"

„Ich war eine Weile sein Padawan… bis wir uns entzweiten."

„Du warst auch sein Schüler? Und hattest auch Streit mit ihm?", erkundigte Luke sich verdutzt.

„Ich war in einigen wesentlichen Punkten nicht seiner Meinung – und umgekehrt." Atë schien nicht mehr dazu sagen zu wollen.

„Ist das eine dieser Fragen?", wollte Luke mit einem schiefen Grinsen wissen, und der Trooper nickte stumm.

„Was ist aus deiner Frau und deinem Kind geworden?"

„Ich bin Witwer… sie starb während des Krieges. Und mein Kind… wurde mir weggenommen."

„Dir weggenommen?", keuchte der Jüngere entsetzt. „Aber warum…"

„Man war der Meinung, ich hätte kein Kind verdient… oder kein Kind hätte mich verdient. Weil ich bin, was ich bin." Bitterkeit und Trauer waren deutlich zu hören. „Man machte mich glauben, es sei bei der Geburt gestorben und verbarg es vor mir, gab es fremden Leuten, die es aufzogen."

„Weil du beim Imperium bist?"

„Auch. Aber die Leute, die es mir nahmen, wußten, daß ich ein Jedi war. Sie hatten Angst."

Luke fühlte erneut heftiges Mitleid – aber er hatte plötzlich das dumpfe Gefühl, etwas zu übersehen, er kam nur nicht darauf, was…!

„Und warum die Gräber auf der Lars-Farm?"

„Ich war lange nicht mehr hier." Atës Stimme war härter geworden. „Ich hatte mir einst geschworen, nie wieder hierher zurückzukommen. Aber nun… ich kannte die Lars' flüchtig, wie einige andere in der näheren Umgebung. Ich bin hier in der Nähe aufgewachsen." 'Nähe', das konnte auf Tatooine einige hundert Quadratkilometer bedeuten. „Ich wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, alte Plätze aufzusuchen... nenne es einen Anfall von Selbstkasteiung oder Masochismus. Wie auch immer." Er zuckte die Schultern.

Luke betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Schön, die meisten, die von hier stammten, verbanden mit dem Planeten keine angenehmen Erinnerungen und Gefühle, aber dies klang anders. Da war viel Schmerz und Schuld dabei. „Alte Plätze, und keiner davon scheint für dich mit schönen Gedanken verbunden...", sinnierte er. „Was ist mit dem Tuskenlager? Du hast vorhin eine Bemerkung zur Blutschuld gemacht – hast du schon einmal einem Tusken das Leben gerettet?"

Atë nickte. „Ja – aber damals war ich noch ein kleines Kind von acht oder neun Jahren. Das Lager kam später... und für mich war es der Anfang vom Ende." Offensichtlich sah sein Gegenüber sehr verwirrt aus, denn er lachte leise, wenn auch wiederum mit bitterem Unterton. „Sie hatten meine Mutter entführt. Ich war damals ein Padawan und konnte während einer Mission etwas Zeit für einen Besuch abzweigen... und man empfing mich und meine Verlobte mit dieser Nachricht." Er schwieg einen Moment, musterte den Jedi-Schüler aufmerksam. „Niemand konnte mir sagen, ob es dafür einen Grund gab... und niemand glaubte daran, daß sie noch lebte, denn es war bereits Wochen her, daß man sie verschleppt hatte. Ich spürte, daß sie noch am Leben war, und suchte sie."

„Und du hast sie gefunden...? In diesem Lager?"

Atës Stimme war seltsam tonlos, trotz des Vokoders. „Sie starb, als ich ihre Fesseln durchschnitt. Als ob sie nur auf mich gewartet hätte... Die Tusken… Ich tötete sie. Den ganzen Stamm. Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Alle."

Luke schloß in fassungslosem Entsetzen die Augen. Das also war der Grund gewesen... kein Tusken hatte sich je wieder in die Nähe dieses Lagerplatzes gewagt. Und es gab genug Schauergeschichten über das, was dort angeblich passiert war... einige davon berichteten von einem Rachegeist, natürlich überdimensional und vollkommen übertrieben beschrieben, aber offensichtlich stimmte es im Kern. Gab es eine Entschuldigung dafür, einen ganzen Stamm niederzumetzeln? Wohl nicht.

„Wie lange ist das her…?"

„Ich war noch ein Padawan… also über zwanzig Jahre."

„Bereust du es? Wie kannst du mit dieser Schuld leben?", fragte Luke und sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich bereue die Kinder, Luke. Diese… und andere, die ich getötet habe, später. Die Erwachsenen…" Atë holte tief Luft. „Ich habe seither so viele getötet. Einige davon ließen sich nicht vermeiden – andere wären vermutlich nicht notwendig gewesen, das gebe ich zu. Viele davon. Ich könnte jetzt versuchen, es mit dem immer noch herrschenden Krieg zu erklären, in dem ich seit so vielen Jahren kämpfe, mit den Befehlen, die man mir gibt oder mit dem beständigen Schmerz, der mich aufzufressen droht, mit den persönlichen Verlusten, die ich erlitten habe, indem man mir meine gesamte Familie nahm… aber das wäre billig und schal. Ich kann meine Taten nicht rechtfertigen – nicht auf eine für dich befriedigende Weise. Ich muß damit leben, zu sein, was ich bin."

Luke nickte – er verstand, was der Trooper meinte. Auch er hatte schon mehr Leben genommen, als ihm lieb war – und oft genug hatte er keine Wahl gehabt. Er oder die. Er hatte erst _danach_ erfahren, wie viele Zivilisten auf dem Todesstern gewesen waren... und die Schuld, das Grauen vor sich selbst, würde ihn wohl sein Leben lang begleiten. Und warum, _wofür_ kämpfte er trotzdem immer noch? Für die Freiheit aller Intelligenzen - und für Recht und Gerechtigkeit. Atë, auf der anderen Seite, hatte wohl aber dieselben Ziele… jeder nach seinem Verständnis und unter anderen Vorzeichen.

Eine Frage hatte er noch, die auf seiner Seele brannte, und eigentlich war sein Freund nicht der richtige, ihm das zu beantworten. Aber er wußte so viel, er schien alles aus nächster Nähe mitbekommen zu haben…

„Warum jagt Vader mich so exzessiv? Wenn er doch…" Er brach ab, zögerte, auszusprechen, was doch längst klar war.

„Es gibt Gründe, die mittlerweile nicht mehr zutreffen, aber zum Schein aufrechterhalten werden… Gründe, zu denen er gezwungen wird… und Gründe, die nur er kennt."

„Huh?", machte Luke verdutzt.

„Gezwungen, dich zu jagen, wird er vom Kaiser. Du bist einer der letzten Jedi, und der Kaiser will alle ausrotten, weil sie ihm gefährlich werden könnten. Auch dich will er tot sehen… oder aber konvertiert und ihm zu Diensten."

„Niemals!", knurrte der Jüngere.

„Der Grund, der mittlerweile nicht mehr zutrifft, hängt damit zusammen. Vader wollte dich ebenfalls konvertieren – für sich. Um mit dir den Kaiser zu stürzen und die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen."

Luke wartete, aber Atë schwieg zum letzten Punkt.

„Hast du nicht wenigstens eine Vermutung…?", fragte er. „Du scheinst ihn gut zu kennen… zumindest von früher her."

Atë seufzte. „Er möchte seinen Sohn. Mehr als alles andere. Das Kind, das er seit zwanzig Jahren tot und verloren glaubte."

„Wo ist der Unterschied…?", wollte Luke verdutzt wissen.

„Daß er ihn nicht mehr zwingen will, seine Sichtweise, seinen Standpunkt als den allein seligmachenden anzuerkennen und ihm blind zu folgen."

„Aber er wollte mich töten!"

„Wollte er das wirklich? Sei ehrlich."

Luke zögerte. „Wir haben gekämpft. Hart. Und er hat mir die Hand abgeschlagen…"

„… und du sagtest, das sei im Affekt geschehen. Richtig? Also – wollte er dich wirklich töten? Glaubst du im Ernst, Darth Vader – ein Sith-Lord, ein Meister mit dem Lichtschwert – sei nicht in der Lage, einen unerfahrenen jungen Mann zu töten?"

Ein leichtes, zögerndes Kopfschütteln.

„Eben. Wenn er dich wirklich hätte töten wollen, hätte er das sofort getan. Er ist keine Katze, er spielt nicht mit seiner Beute."

„Aber er wollte mich konvertieren."

„Ja… damals wollte er das wohl", sagte Atë leise.

Wieder schwiegen beide. Luke war zutiefst aufgewühlt und durcheinander. Er hatte Dinge erfahren, die ihn schockten – im positiven wie im negativen Sinn. Über seinen Vater – und auch über seinen neuen Freund. Und trotz dem, was dieser ihm über sich gesagt hatte, sah er ihn immer noch als eben das: einen Freund.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt den Rest?", bat er schließlich.

Atë atmete tief ein und nickte. Aber anstatt zu sprechen, wiederholte er die Geste aus der Höhle und ließ sein Lichtschwert aus dem Rucksack in seine Hand fliegen. Er betrachtete es einen Moment nachdenklich, dann reichte er es Luke.

„Möchtest du dir meines ansehen… zum Vergleich?", bot er an, seine Stimme war leise und so warm, wie es mit dem Vokoder möglich war.

Luke nahm den Griff entgegen und musterte ihn neugierig – und er brauchte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, um festzustellen…

„He! Das ist meins – das ich auf Bespin verloren habe!" Er starrte den Trooper an, zu gleichen Teilen verwirrt, erfreut und wütend. „Wie kommst du daran?"

„Ich habe es zurückgeholt", war die behutsame Erwiderung. „Um es dir wiedergeben zu können. Es war das meine – jetzt gehört es dir." Der Trooper stand auf. „Danke, daß ich diese Stunden mit dir verbringen durfte, Luke. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dich kennenlernen zu dürfen." Er sah Luke noch einmal an, dann verließ er den Raum und das Haus.

Luke saß wie erstarrt da. Erst langsam sickerte in sein Bewußtsein, was hier eben passiert war...

Der Trooper war kein Trooper.

Die Geschichte von Anakin Skywalker, die er erzählt hatte, war seine eigene.

Der Trooper, Atë, war Darth Vader.

Der Trooper war sein Vater.

Er schloß die Augen, die Hand um das Lichtschwert gekrallt, im Bemühen, zu verstehen. Was, bei allen Raumgeistern, hatte Vader dazu getrieben, sich in eine Sturmtruppenrüstung zu quetschen, die auch noch vollständig umgerüstet und angepaßt werden mußte? Sich zu erniedrigen – falls er wirklich eine Weile Dienst getan hatte – als einfacher Soldat im untersten Rang? Sich den Gespenstern der Vergangenheit zu stellen – und zuvor eine Raumstation auf den Kopf zu stellen, nur um ein dummes Stück Metall zu finden? Nein, kein dummes Stück Metall – SEIN Lichtschwert – sein und Lukes Lichtschwert!, korrigierte er sich sofort.

Blind. Er war so blind gewesen! Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit denn gewesen, daß ein zweiter Mann auf einen lebenserhaltenden Anzug angewiesen war? Wobei – wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich nie gefragt, warum Vader diese schwarze Rüstung und die Maske trug – wie so viele hatte er es zum Großteil als Mittel zur Einschüchterung abgetan. Sicher, es gab Gerüchte, aber die waren zum Großteil hanebüchen... Und nun hatte er es gesehen, tatsächlich Darth Vaders Gesicht gesehen... wie viele konnten das wohl noch von sich behaupten? Er hatte hinter die Maske sehen dürfen... und hatte dabei einen _Menschen_ entdeckt, einen Menschen, der litt wie alle anderen, der sich nach Liebe und Freundschaft sehnte wie alle anderen. Auch wenn ihm das niemand glauben würde. - Himmel, die anderen! Was würde Leia sagen, wenn sie es erführe? Und Han? Verdammt...

Und noch etwas war ihm klar. Atë – nein, Vader – nein, sein Vater, verdammt! - hatte die ganze Zeit über die Wahrheit gesagt. Er hatte nicht ein einziges Mal gelogen – und das hatte er ihn spüren lassen. Und auch die Freude, die er empfunden hatte, war echt gewesen.

Verdammt. Was sollte er tun? Das zu verdauen, würde eine ganze Weile dauern, sicher... aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, mußte er sich eingestehen, daß er diesen Tag in Atës Gesellschaft mehr als genossen hatte. Und ja, er würde das gern wiederholen. Und zum Frell damit, was die anderen sagen würden – sie mußten es ja nicht erfahren! Allerdings... konnte er ihm wirklich vertrauen? Er hatte keinen Verrat gespürt... aber war er wirklich ehrlich oder nur ein sehr guter Schauspieler?

„Verdammt!"

Luke legte das Lichtschwert auf den Tisch und rannte hinaus. „Vater! Warte!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Malicean: Bitter ist milde, ja… aber da Luke eben so agiert und reagiert, wie er es getan hat, dämpft das die Wut und den Schmerz ein wenig. Und Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird…  
Nein, gar nicht einfach – wenn der Kerl nicht nur anders aussieht als gewohnt, sondern sich auch noch vollkommen konträr verhält! Aber der Schritt „Vader" wird ja leichter übersprungen, da er den Vater leichter im einfachen Trooper erkennen kann als in der eindoktrinierten überdimensionalen schwarzen Horrorfigur.  
Das Lichtschwert einstecken? Naja, die Swoops stehen ja direkt vor der Tür, da sollte es einigermaßen sicher sein… (in meiner Vorstellung trödelt Vader vor der Tür noch eine ganze Weile rum, in eben der Hoffnung, daß Luke es sich doch anders überlegen würde…)  
„Der Trooper war kein Trooper." – Woran hätte er das denn merken sollen? Ich meine, mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, daß der Kerl offensichtlich ein Jedi ist, der sich versteckt zu halten scheint… er hat ihn schließlich im Dienst gesehen…  
Eine Fortsetzung? :o) Ich schließe es genausowenig aus wie eine Fortsetzung von „When you wish" – ich warte nur auf den Musenkuß! Das faule Stück hat sich mal wieder im Helm eingenistet und weigert sich, rauszukommen und zu arbeiten…!_

Hier ist er also, der Epilog dieser doch sehr kurzen Geschichte. Eine kleine Fluffwarnung ist angebracht, denke ich. Aber das war zu erwarten, oder? ;o)

_Noch etwas: die beschriebene Rüstung des Troopers gab und gibt es so tatsächlich – allerdings ist auch das Original nicht mehr komplett in einer Hand. Hier hält sich die Geschichte ans Original: die beschriebenen Teile sind nach wie vor bei seiner Lordschaft, und dort werden sie auch bleiben. Der Rest der Rüstung kann euch allerdings durchaus einmal bei einem Event mit seinem neuen Besitzer über den Weg laufen :o)_

**EPILOG**

„Majestät, Euer Shuttle ist bereit."

Nur ein knappes Nicken zeigte dem Offizier, daß der Imperator ihn gehört hatte. Die beeindruckende Gestalt in der schwarzen Rüstung wandte ihm den Rücken zu, war offensichtlich gänzlich in die Betrachtung von etwas vertieft, das die Ordonnanz nicht sehen konnte – und der junge Mann war bereits erfahren genug, um sich still und leise wieder zurückzuziehen, nachdem er seine Pflicht erfüllt hatte.

Tatsächlich stand Darth Vader vor einem gläsernen Würfel, der in Brusthöhe auf einer Säule platziert war und einen Helm enthielt – den Helm eines Sandtroopers, um genau zu sein. Wenn auch nicht in der Standardausführung, sondern verschrammt und zerkratzt, mit einigen schwarzen, halb verwischten Akzenten und Mustern.

Diesen Helm samt einer passenden Rüstung und einem speziellen Backpack, der die für ihn unabdingbar nötigen Lebenserhaltungssysteme enthielt (letzterer war nun in der Säule darunter verstaut, zusammen mit der E-11) hatte er selbst getragen, vor nunmehr schon einigen Monaten... auf Tatooine. Auf dem Planeten und sogar an den Orten, von denen er sich geschworen hatte, sie niemals wieder aufzusuchen. Er hatte sich bewußt dem alten Schmerz, den Geistern der Vergangenheit ausgesetzt, um... nun, eigentlich, um seinen Sohn zu konvertieren. Stattdessen hatte er Freundschaft gefunden, war überrascht worden von der vielleicht ein wenig blauäugigen Herzlichkeit eines jungen Mannes, den er seinen damaligen Befehlen zufolge eigentlich jagen und töten sollte.

Und nun war er selbst Imperator, nachdem Palpatine einer... plötzlichen und unerwarteten _Herzschwäche_ erlegen war. Und es oblag nun ihm allein, zu entscheiden, wie man mit der Rebellion verfahren sollte.

Vader wandte sich ab, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der heutige Tag würde einige Überraschungen mit sich bringen... so oder so.

Eine Stunde später betrat Vader auf vergleichsweise unspektakuläre Art (mit nur einer Handvoll Leibwachen, die nun in schwarz statt in rot gekleidet waren) den Jeditempel, dessen Versiegelung er extra für diesen Anlaß (Nun ja, nicht nur _dafür_) hatte aufheben lassen. Der gigantische Gebäudekomplex war komplett gereinigt worden, und einer der großen Versammlungssäle stand bereit, um die Delegationen des Imperiums und der Rebellion zu empfangen.

Ja, er wollte mit Mothma reden, hatte Verhandlungsbereitschaft signalisiert – und sie hatte, zu seinem nicht unbeträchtlichen Erstaunen, beinahe umgehend zugesagt. Wobei... vielleicht waren ja hinter den Kulissen helfende Hände am Werk gewesen...

Vader wurde bereits von seinen Diplomaten erwartet – durch die Bank integre, unbestechliche Leute mit politischem Verständnis und mehr Weitblick, als Palpatines Berater zusammengenommen gehabt hatten. Er hatte Wert darauf gelegt, daß sie das Gesamtbild beurteilten und nicht blind pro-imperial entschieden – und daß sie es wagten, ihn auf Widersprüche hinzuweisen. Diese Männer und Frauen zu finden, hatte lange gedauert, aber er hatte es nicht eilig gehabt. Tatsächlich hatte er bereits nach seinen Erlebnissen auf Tatooine damit begonnen, sie zu suchen – und nun saßen hier vierzehn von ihnen, jeder eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet, genug, um nahezu alle Eventualitäten und Fragen abdecken zu können.

Als er den Saal betrat, ging ein Ruck durch die Anwesenden, und er konnte leicht unterscheiden, wer von der gegnerischen Delegation stammte: nämlich alle, die sich nun nicht verneigten. Es war ihm egal – ehrlicher Haß, geheuchelter Respekt oder tatsächlicher, er kannte alle Spielarten und Varianten davon und konnte sie leicht voneinander unterscheiden. Ein Telepath und Empath zu sein, war Fluch und Segen gleichermaßen.

Vader nickte den Diplomaten knapp zu, eine Geste unerwarteter Höflichkeit, die ein Raunen durch die Reihen der bereits anwesenden Rebellen schickte – und dies wiederum brachte ihn zum Lächeln. _Hebt euch ein wenig Erstaunen für später auf... ihr werdet es brauchen._

Der große Raum war exakt seinen Vorgaben entsprechend hergerichtet worden. Zwei große Halbkreise mit Tischen und jeweils fünfzehn Stühlen dahinter, die eine Seite für das Imperium, die andere für die Rebellion. Sämtliche eventuell benötigten Kommunikations- und Präsentationsmittel standen bereit, ebenso wie eine Hundertschaft neutraler Saaldiener. Eine Landeplattform stand den Rebellen zur alleinigen Verfügung, und man hatte ihnen freies Geleit in Anflug und Abflug gewährt sowie die Zusicherung gegeben, daß für die Dauer der Verhandlungen niemand verhaftet, angegriffen oder sonst in irgendeiner Form beeinträchtigt werden würde.

Natürlich waren eine Menge Wachen um den Tempel postiert – aber nur wenige waren innerhalb davon anzutreffen. Die äußeren waren auch mehr dazu gedacht, Neugierige abzuhalten – denn Coruscant war traditionsgemäß imperiumstreu, und Angriffe auf die Rebellenanführer waren zu befürchten. Deshalb waren sowohl Boden- als auch Luftkampftruppen positioniert – und über beides, wie auch die Gründe, waren die Rebellen ebenfalls informiert worden. Und noch mehr: man hatte sie aufgefordert, ihrerseits diese Truppen ein wenig zu verstärken. Vader grinste kurz in sich hinein. Das Gesicht Mothmas auf diese Einladung hin hätte er gerne gesehen.

Er nahm in der Mitte seiner Diplomaten Platz, auf einem Sessel, der sich durch nichts von den anderen unterschied, und wartete ruhig ab. Seine Gäste näherten sich bereits – er konnte Luke spüren.

Gemäß Befehl hatte man den geschätzten Gegnern Landeerlaubnis erteilt, und Bedienstete – nicht etwa Militärs – wiesen den Neuankömmlingen den Weg in den Verhandlungssaal.

Vader erhob sich, als Mothma an der Spitze ihrer Delegation in den Raum rauschte. Ihr folgten General Ackbar, die Prinzessin Leia Organa mit ihrem Schmugglerfreund, Luke und eine Handvoll weiterer Personen, die er nicht kannte und die ihm in der Folge auch herzlich egal waren. General Madine (ein abtrünniger Imperialer) hatte es entweder vorgezogen, nicht Gefahr zu laufen, alten Bekannten zu begegnen – oder, und das schien wahrscheinlicher, sie hatten entschieden, daß nicht alle Köpfe der Rebellion das Risiko eingehen sollten, sich auf Vaders Zusicherungen zu verlassen. Schließlich hatte er bereits oft genug mitten im Spiel die Karten zu seinen Gunsten neu gemischt.

Er wartete, bis man die Gäste zu ihren Plätzen begleitet hatte und genoß die Überraschung auf ihren Gesichtern, als der Saal nicht von Soldaten wimmelte (was selbstverständlich vollkommen überflüssig gewesen wäre – ein Husten von ihm, und der Tempel wäre von weißen Stahlplastikuniformen regelrecht geflutet worden). Tatsächlich waren derzeit mehr Rebellen anwesend als Imperiale, denn Mothma hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihre Delegationsgröße bis zum Anschlag auszureizen – wenn auch nicht mit durchgehend führenden Köpfen, verstand sich.

Mothma trug eine schwere, helle Robe, die noch aus ihren Senatstagen übriggeblieben sein mochte, Ackbar eine weiße Uniform, die Prinzessin hatte sich für eine eher unauffällige Fliegerkombi in beige entschieden, ihr Schmuggler schien ohnehin nur eine Sorte Kleider im Schrank zu haben (die Blutstreifenhose, weiße Hemden und schwarze Westen), und Luke... trug ebenso konsequent schwarz vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle wie sein Vater und stach somit aus seiner Begleitung deutlich heraus. Bis auf Solo, der sich wohl nicht von seinem Blaster hatte trennen können, war er außerdem der einzige, der bewaffnet war – interessanterweise mit ZWEI Lichtschwertern. Ob das wohl irgendjemandem aufgefallen war außer ihm?

„Mothma.", begrüßte Vader die Delegationsleiterin knapp und setzte sich; links und rechts neben ihm wurden ebenfalls Sessel wieder in Beschlag genommen.

„Vader.", erwiderte diese ebenso – daß sie ihn nicht mit seinem neuen Titel ansprach, hatte niemand hier erwartet, und es war ihm auch vollkommen egal. „Ist die Wahl der Lokation nicht ein wenig... morbid? Immerhin waren Sie es, der den Tempel zerstört hat – und viele seiner Bewohner abgeschlachtet. Einschließlich der Kinder." Im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie noch stehengeblieben, und mit ihr sämtliche Rebellen.

Luke drehte den Kopf bei diesen Worten, offensichtlich war ihm das neu. Aber dann sah er kurz zu Vader hinüber, und für einen kurzen Moment schwand die ausdruckslose Maske, die er bis jetzt zur Schau gestellt hatte, als er sich offensichtlich an ihr Gespräch auf Tatooine erinnerte, und wich der Andeutung eines Lächelns. Und auch Luke setzte sich nun, als einziger – was ihm einen scharfen Blick von Leia einbrachte, der jedoch an ihm abzuperlen schien.

Vader erwiderte den Blick seines Sohnes, konzentrierte sich aber weiterhin auf die ehemalige Senatorin. „Die Auswahl des Jeditempels als Ort der Verhandlungen hat durchaus einen Sinn, Mothma. Und wer, wenn nicht ich, hätte das Recht, hier einen Neuanfang in Szene zu setzen?"

„Eine Friedensverhandlung... in einem Schlachthaus?", versetzte sie scharf, was Leia besorgt dreinschauen ließ und Ackbar dazu veranlaßte, leise und eindringlich auf sie einzusprechen.

Vader schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. _Und ich dachte immer, ICH sei ein schlechter Diplomat... was ist nur in sie gefahren?_

Mothma setzte sich nun endlich, Ackbar, der es ihr wie Solo und der Rest der Delegation nachtat, redete immer noch auf sie ein. Nur die Prinzessin blieb stehen. „Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, den Grund zu erfahren, Lord Vader", bat sie erstaunlich höflich, wenn auch eisig.

_Ah – ein Sithlord wird also anerkannt, ein Kaiser, der einen Thron warm übernimmt, jedoch nicht. Interessant._

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Hoheit." Er wartete einen Moment, daß sie sich setzte, doch als sie dickköpfig stehenblieb, zuckte er innerlich die Schultern und fuhr fort. „Dann also die direkte Variante, ohne diplomatische Umwege. Schön – beginnen wir eben am Ende. Ich biete der Allianz folgendes an: die Wiedereinführung des Senats und die Neugründung eines... nun, nennen wir es eine Akademie zur Ausbildung machtbegabter Intelligenzen."

Für einen sehr langen Moment herrschte eine Stille, die so absolut war, daß das Geräusch von Vaders Beatmer mühelos den gesamten, großen Raum füllte.

„Senat... UND Jediorden?", wiederholte Leia fassungslos. Mothma, neben ihr, war blaß geworden und hielt sich am Tisch fest. Offensichtlich glaubten sie ihm nicht.

„Nein... nicht JEDI.", betonte Vader. „Machtbegabte Wesen, welcher Gesinnung auch immer. Und für den Senat – nun, das sollte Euch doch erfreuen. Jede Welt, jedes Haus, jeder Planetenverband hat wie früher das Recht, gewählte Abgesandte in den Senat zu entsenden."

„Und wo ist der Haken? Außer, daß Ihr Sith züchten wollt? Wer soll Kanzler sein?"

Vader war nah daran, unwillig mit der Zunge zu schnalzen. „Züchten? Machtbegabte lassen sich nicht züchten, Hoheit. Sie werden ohne Vorankündigung allen Rassen und Völkern geboren, und ihre Gesinnung sollen sie nach ihrem freien Willen entscheiden dürfen. - Der Haken? Nun, Prinzessin... genaugenommen gibt es deren zwei." Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Ich lausche gebannt", fauchte sie und vergaß nun ihrerseits ihre diplomatische Erziehung. Luke, neben ihr, verdrehte kurz die Augen und seufzte, was Vader ein weiteres Lächeln entlockte.

„Der erste Haken ist: es wird keinen Kanzler geben. Den Vorsitz des Senats übernehme ich..."

„Was die Neutralität des Ganzen ad absurdum führt!", knurrte Leia.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, Hoheit." Vader schnurrte fast. „Den Vorsitz des Senats übernehme ich, zusammen mit dem Leiter der neuen Akademie für Machtbegabte Intelligenzen."

„Und wer soll das sein? Haben Sie bereits wieder einen Sith-Schüler, Vader?", ätzte Mothma.

„Nein." Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich jedes Wort genüßlich auf der Zunge zergehen, während er amüsiert beobachtete, wie Luke ihm gegenüber sein Schmunzeln hinter einer Hand verbarg. „Soweit ich weiß, gehört Jedi-Meister Skywalker immer noch der lichten Seite an."

„Luke?", platzte Leia vollkommen verdutzt heraus. „Ihr wollt LUKE an Eurer Seite haben?"

„Ein Jedimeister? Der Kleine?", mischte sich nun Han das erste Mal ins Gespräch. „Und wer soll ihn ausgebildet haben, hä?"

„Würde mich auch interessieren.", murmelte Mothma mit einem Seitenblick. „Erfahren wir nun vielleicht endlich, wohin Sie die letzten Monate immer wieder verschwunden sind?"

Luke – der seinerseits sehr überrascht aussah - ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden wandern. „Noch nicht.", antwortete er dann. „Ich denke, ich möchte zuerst einmal ein Gespräch mit... seiner Lordschaft führen." Die aufkommenden Proteste unterband er kurzerhand mit einem knappen „ALLEIN.", und erhob sich.

Vader tat es ihm gleich. „Hier entlang." Ohne zu warten, ob Luke ihm auch wirklich folgte, setzte er sich mit wehendem Mantel und knallenden Absätzen in Bewegung.

Nebeneinander schritten Vater und Sohn stumm aus dem Saal, verfolgt von den neugierigen Augen beider Seiten, nebeneinander durchmaßen sie die langen, noch leeren Gänge. Nebeneinander betraten sie einen Aufzug und fuhren stumm und ohne Blickkontakt hinauf in den alten Ratssaal, und nebeneinander verließen sie diesen wieder und standen nun in der leeren Ratshalle in der Spitze eines der Türme – passenderweise in der Halle des Rats der Neuordnung. Erst als die Türen sich geschlossen hatten und der Sith mit einer knappen Handbewegung dafür gesorgt hatte, daß der Lift blieb, wo er war, wandte sich Luke Vader zu.

„Hallo, Vater", sagte er förmlich.

„Hallo, mein Sohn", erwiderte Vader ebenso.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, doch Lukes Mundwinkel zuckten, und schließlich brach er in Lachen aus. „Mach so was nicht noch mal, ja? Ich hätte mir keine drei Minuten mehr gegeben, dann hätte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen können!"

„Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man eine Maske trägt." Vader ließ sein breites Grinsen hören. „Und jetzt komm endlich her und laß dich umarmen!", brummte er.

Luke trat lächelnd zu ihm und schlang die Arme um ihn – vorsichtig. „Ich habe immer Angst, ich könnte hier vorne auf irgendwelche Knöpfe kommen, wenn du das hier trägst... da war der Trooper einfacher zu knuddeln."

„Knuddeln?", echote Vader entsetzt. „Ich bin Sith-Meister und Imperator! Beides **knuddelt** man nicht!"

Luke grinste. „Jetzt und hier bist du vor allem mein Vater. Und den knuddle ich, wann ich will."

„Auch vor Mothma und Leia?", erkundigte Vader sich lauernd.

„Wär mal 'ne Idee...", grinste Luke.

Vader ließ ein leises Lachen hören – ein unvertrautes Geräusch im Zusammenhang mit seiner Person. „Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich dann und ließ Luke los, auch wenn eine Hand weiterhin auf dessen Schulter ruhte. „Was macht das Bein?"

„Ist besser, danke. Ich habe die Dehnübungen gemacht, die du mir gezeigt hast, das hat geholfen. Oh, und ich denke, ich hab den Dreh mit den Blitzen jetzt raus..." Er hob die Hand.

„Nicht hier oben! Ich habe das eben erst renovieren lassen!", protestierte Vader, was Luke erneut zum Lachen brachte.

„He, vertrau mir! Ich habe es wirklich im Griff!"

„Das hast du das letzte Mal auch gesagt, als du mein Shuttle schweben lassen wolltest...", erinnerte ihn sein Vater mit leichter Mißbilligung in der Stimme.

„Sorry...", meinte Luke kleinlaut. „Hast du die Landeklaue repariert bekommen?"

„Also wirklich, mein Sohn... NATÜRLICH habe ich das."

„Gut... aber du hättest mich wirklich vorwarnen können wegen des Senats, weißt du das?"

„Warum? So war es doch viel authentischer", meinte Vader unschuldig.

Luke knurrte nun seinerseits. „So kann man es auch ausdrücken."

„Und? Willst du denn nicht?"

„Was? Im Senat an deiner Seite sein? Das kommt überraschend, weißt du? Die Akademie – darauf freue ich mich wirklich. Wenn Mothma wüßte, wie oft ich in den letzten Monaten hiergewesen bin... oder auf Vjun und an all den anderen Orten. Mit dir."

„Sag ihr das. Dann bekommt sie einen Herzinfarkt, und ich habe ein Problem weniger", brummte Vader.

„Nicht wirklich." Luke grinste. „Dann hast du ein dickes Problem namens Leia mehr."

„Sie erinnert mich irgendwie an deine Mutter...", murmelte der Dunkle Lord, trat an die bodentiefen Fenster und starrte hinaus. In der dunstigen Ferne sah man den höchst exklusiven (und vollkommen überteuerten) Wohnblock 500 Republica, in welchem Padmé – und auch Palpatine – einst residiert hatten. „Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, erst handeln, dann denken... zumindest, was Abenteuer angeht. - Aber zurück zum Senat. Bist du einverstanden?"

„Ich bin kein Diplomat, Vater..."

„Davon gibt es dort grade genug, glaub mir. Ich brauche einen Gegenpart mit klarem Verstand, der in Umgangssprache spricht – ohne Blümchen darumherum."

Luke lachte. „Dann nimm Han."

„Vielleicht in zwanzig Jahren, wenn er mir nicht mehr nachträgt, daß ich sein Leben gerettet habe, indem ich ihn einfrieren ließ."

„Schon gut, ich mach's ja!" Luke grinste und trat neben den Imperator, während er ebenso den Ausblick auf sich wirken ließ. Vader legte den Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

„Sagen wir es ihnen?", fragte Luke nach einem Moment des Schweigens und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an seinen Vater.

„Heute schon?" Vader schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu früh. Damit wäre der Vorteil des gemeinsamen Arbeitens auf beiden Seiten dahin."

Luke seufzte. „Ich hasse diese Versteckspiele."

„Ich auch, Luke. Aber wir erreichen so mehr. Und bald sehen wir uns ja täglich – ganz offiziell."

„Na schön." Der Jüngere zog eine Grimasse. „Aber dann sollten wir jetzt langsam wieder runter... bevor sie noch denken, wir hätten uns hier oben zerfleischt."

„Verkauf ihnen deine Wohnung hier im Tempel als Verhandlungsgewinn", schlug Vader vor, drehte sie beide um und ging mit Luke zum Aufzug zurück.

„Zu wenig. Ich nehme noch das Besuchsrecht für Leia und Han dazu." Luke löste mit einer Handbewegung die Sperre über den Lift auf, und trat mit Vader hinein.

„Einmal im Monat, und nur hier im Tempel", erinnerte Vader ihn. „Zumindest für den Anfang."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde so tun, als müsse ich mir jedes weitere, noch so winzige Zugeständnis mühsam von dir erhandeln...", lächelte sein Sohn, während der Turbolift sich in Bewegung setzte.

Ein letztes Mal drückte Vader sacht die Schulter seines Sohnes, und als der Aufzug sie unten wieder in die Hallen entließ, kehrten sie wie Fremde – gegnerische Fremde – nebeneinander in den Versammlungsraum zurück.

*Morgen Abend zur üblichen Zeit in Halle 3?*, fragte Vader, während er sich setzte.

*Aber natürlich. Ich freue mich darauf!*, erwiderte Luke, als er ihm gegenüber mit steinerner Miene am Tisch Aufstellung nahm. „Mon Mothma, General Ackbar, Leia... ich habe Lord Vaders Angebot nach reiflicher Überlegung angenommen. Ich werde die Akademie leiten und die Interessen der Rebellion im Senat, an Lord Vaders Seite, der für das Imperium sprechen wird, vertreten. Ich konnte seine Lordschaft außerdem überzeugen, mir hier im Jeditempel eine Wohnung zur Verfügung zu stellen – und Lord Vader hat sich freundlichst", er betonte das Wort spöttisch, was Vader hinter seiner Maske einmal mehr zum Grinsen brachte, „bereiterklärt, dir, Leia, und Han einmal im Monat ein Besuchsrecht hier im Tempel zu gewähren..."

Der Dunkle Lord, auf der anderen Seite, lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete genüßlich die Show, die sein Sohn da eben ablieferte. _Endlich_, dachte er. _Jetzt steht dem Frieden im Reich nichts mehr im Wege._


End file.
